Broken
by ddgorgeous
Summary: After overhearing a conversation a broken-hearted Penelope calls off her engagement to Derek. What will she do when she learns the truth and will it be too late to win him back?
1. Chapter 1

"It's over!" She shouted.

Garcia struggled to wiggle the diamond off of her finger and slammed it on his desk. He was speechless; everything was perfect this morning now he watched the fire dance in her eyes and the tears stream down her porcelain skin as she returned the ring he'd given her less than forty-eight hours before.

"Garcia, what's going on?" He stammered. "What are you doing?"

"I know everything, Derek! Did you think I was a fool?"

"No-no…Baby, talk to me, please!"

"There's nothing to talk about! You almost had me believing that you'd changed! You promised you'd never break my heart…that…that…you loved me and only me! You're nothing but a two-timing jerk!"

"Penelope, I don't know what you're talking about! Talk to me!"

She turned and bolted for the door of his office but he jumped up and somehow caught her arm before she reached the hallway. She stiffened at his touch and jerked away from his grasp.

"Don't do this, Baby Girl! We need to talk! If you ever loved me, you'd tell me what's going on! You need to trust me and give me a chance to…"

"To what? To what, Derek, give you a chance to lie your way out of this? Well, not this time. We're over and I don't want to talk to you, or see you or, or, marry you! Ever!"

Then she left him standing in the doorway stunned and speechless. The rapid clicking of her heels said her goodbye as she rushed away without looking back. His heart sped up then nearly stopped as he watched her walk away.

He wondered what had happened in the four hours since they had arrived? He'd only proposed Friday evening, he'd surprised her with a romantic dinner and a ring and she was happier than he'd ever seen her. They were going to tell the team today, Monday, the beginning of their working together as an engaged couple but just as fast as she'd agreed to marry him, she quickly took it back. It was obvious that she believed that he'd done something unforgivable what he didn't know. He didn't know what to do or say…to be accused, found guilty and sentenced by the one person that he loved more than life itself was devastating. He rubbed both hands over his head resting them on his neck as he closed the door and began pacing the floor.

Then his phone rang and a message appeared across the screen. They had a case.

 **Milley's Café – 1 hour ago…**

"I can't believe we actually got a table in this place!"

JJ looked around the crowded café as she slid into the booth. Garcia took the seat across from her and smiled as she took the menu from the hostess.

"Yeah especially during the lunch hour. I've been wanting to come here since they opened."

"According to Will, they have the best burgers and garlic fries."

"No cow for me, thank you but what I will have is…"

The loud laughter from the booth behind them interrupted their conversation. Both women recognized the voice of Jordan Todd as she and her dining companion seemed to be enjoying themselves at the expense of everyone around them.

 _"Jordon Todd?"_ They mouthed silently to each other.

Curious, JJ and Penelope couldn't help but listen as they placed their order with the waitress who stood smirking over the loud goings on with the slightly tipsy women at the next booth.

 _"Okay, okay, so go ahead and finish telling me about your night with the man of your dreams."_ The other woman demanded.

 _"So, my doorbell rings, and when I opened the door there he was in all his chocolate loveliness!"_

Penelope smirked as she looked across the table. Jordan had worked with the team a few years ago and since then had set her sights on Derek. Penelope had threatened to erase her on several occasions but Morgan had managed to talk her out of it.

 _"Girrrrlllllll he was on my porch shirtless, tats and abs just looking ready to ravish!"_

 _"OMG, Jordan…give it up!"_

 _"What? I'm telling you…that's what happened!"_

 _"Okay, go on…continue…"_

 _"So he steps inside, scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the bed."_

 _"Jordan as beautiful as you are I can't believe you still have a thing for this man!"_

 _"Hey, the way he made love to me Saturday night; I'll always be his!"_

 _"Earth to Jordan! Derek Morgan does not want you!"_

 _"That's not what he said the other night…and the other nights he stopped by my place!"_

JJ's jaw dropped as she looked up into the teary shocked face of Penelope Garcia. Her friends face was drained of all color and she had no words to comfort her in that moment. All that was heard was the loud drunken giggles of the women on the other side of the booth who were totally unaware of their presence.

Suddenly, it was as if the air had been sucked out of the room as Penelope grabbed her purse and began scooting out of the booth.

"Pen!" JJ whispered.

"I-I've got to go!"

"Penelope! Don't leave!"

"No JJ…I'll meet you back at the office."

And with that a hysterical Penelope Garcia bolted through the crowd and out the door. JJ sat stunned still trying to process what had just happened. All she wanted to do was to strangle the life out of the women behind her who were having a great time at her best friend's expense. The next words she heard, however, stopped her from fulfilling that desire.

 _"Jordan you really need to get out. That's a sad way to spend a Saturday evening; dreaming about a man that is hopelessly in love with another woman!"_

 _"Yeah I hear you and your right! I had my chance and I blew it."_

 _"You got that right, my friend!"_

 _"I have to admit, I'm actually happy for them. I don't understand it but I'm happy for them."_

 _"So does that mean you're going to stop dreaming about another woman's man?"_

 _"If that man is Derek Morgan…hell no!"_

With that, the two women burst into laughter again and ordered another round of drinks with the waitress who'd just arrived with their food. JJ was too stunned to move; Penelope had just run out of the restaurant thinking that Derek had cheated on her. She knew Penelope's explosive temper she knew how much she loved Derek and how afraid that he'd one day break her heart. It had taken countless girl's nights to convince her to give him a chance and to trust that he really loved her. Now armed with half of a drunken overheard conversation she was off and running; no doubt to confront Derek who would never see it coming.

Quickly she motioned for the waitress. She had to stop the train wreck that was about to happen before irreparable damage was done. She and the others had worked too hard to get those two together for it all to be washed down the drain now.

As the waitress brought over her and Garcia's boxed up order JJ stood and headed toward the door. She was just about to drive away when her phone sounded.

"Damn!" She said to herself.

They had a case.

 **BAU Headquarters- Present –**

The rest of the team had already arrived when she stepped into the conference room. JJ realized that she was too late. The air in the room was thick enough to cut and Morgan looked as if someone had pushed him in front of a train. Garcia sat on the opposite side and end of the table and refused to look his way. Everyone knew something was up as Hotch outlined the case.

After the briefing, Garcia bolted from the room with JJ fast on her heels. Morgan watched as the love of his life left without so much as a goodbye. He hated leaving like this; in their line of work coming back home was never a guarantee. Knowing that she was there waiting for him made his time away easier. She was his lifeline and he knew without her this job would be impossible for him. He had to talk to her and find out what had happened but she had made it perfectly clear that she was done with him. He wasn't going to let her go that easy not without having a chance to find out what had made her change her mind. For now, the best thing was to leave her alone and let her cool off. Besides, maybe JJ could find out what had upset her so much that would make her end their engagement.

"Garcia! Wait!" JJ yelled after her.

"Not now, JJ!"

Garcia picked up her speed as she nearly ran to her lair.

"JJ, we've got to leave now!"

Hotch's voice behind her stopped her as she turned and headed in the opposite direction just as the broken-hearted Derek walked out into the hallway.

Garcia slammed the door and allowed her body to collapse against it as her body shook hysterically. Her life and her heart were shattered and her worse nightmare had come true. How did she ever think that Derek Morgan could possibly want a life with her?

 _"I'm such a fool! What was I thinking?"_

The more tears she wiped away the more brand new ones came to replace the old. She was thankful that the team would be away for awhile she needed to be away from him to erase his presence from her life.

 _"If I never see you again, Derek Morgan, it will be too soon!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."_

The flight to San Diego was long and JJ couldn't help but notice the far away look in Morgan's eyes as he stared out of the window. He'd made it a point to sit as far away as possible from the others after the briefing. Judging by Garcia's behavior and Morgan's current disposition she'd been too late getting back to prevent the mega fallout between the two. She knew how hotheaded and stubborn they both were and she could only imagine what was going through Morgan's head right now. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. An agent that was preoccupied and troubled was a detriment to the case and the team and Morgan was far from being in a good place to work this case.

His heart was crumbling he'd tried calling her several times before boarding the jet but his call went immediately to voice mail. He'd never seen her look at him the way she had earlier, the fiery anger and the words of finality that screamed at him ending their engagement and them. He would never cheat on her she had to know that by now. He loved her too much to intentionally hurt her and now without even a moment to defend himself she'd given him his ring back…he wondered when she would return his heart.

 _"It's over!"_

Her words rang in his ears all the way to California. How could something so amazing go up in a puff of smoke so fast? He didn't want to imagine his life without Penelope…if it was the last thing he did he was going to fight to get her back.

 **San Diego Police Department – Downtown – Evening –**

After following a few preliminary leads Hotch sent the team to the hotel to rest. Like the others he'd also noticed that Morgan was unusually quiet and withdrawn. So as the others headed out of the precinct he pulled him aside.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing Hotch, I'm fine."

"No Morgan, you're not fine. I've been watching you since this afternoon and you're distracted and something's obviously bothering you."

"Hotch…"

"Morgan, I need you focused on this case! I can't have an agent out in the field whose mind is not where it needs to be."

"I swear I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me."

The two alpha males stood nose-to-nose glaring at each other. Hotch wasn't sure if he could believe Morgan; something was obviously wrong and he'd bet money it had something to do with Garcia.

"Fine. Go!"

Morgan took a step back and briefly looked away from his boss. He couldn't hide what was going on besides he had a suspicion that he already knew. He was a profiler after all. The two were beginning to draw the attention of the other detectives prompting Rossi to join them.

"You two ready to get out of here?"

He pretended that things were normal. Hotch looked over at the older agent and shook his head.

"Good let's go we don't want the locals thinking we can't handle our business."

Morgan dropped his head as he turned and headed to the door. The evening seemed to be off to a great start not only was he in trouble with Hotch but he was rooming with Reid.

 **Quantico, VA – Evening –**

Garcia had made a date with Ben and Jerry's for the evening. She'd already downed half of the bottle of wine that had been left over from the weekend and neither had helped her mood. Derek, the love of her life had cheated on her and with Jordan Todd of all people. Kevin had been right. There was no way on Earth that a man like Derek Morgan could ever love someone like her. Whenever they argued which had been often he never failed to remind her that she was better off with him and not the likes of Derek Morgan who could only see her as a charity case. Derek had convinced her that he loved and cherished her; she felt beautiful in his company but now she felt like a joke…a big fat joke! Now all she wanted to do was drown herself in a gallon of Chunky Monkey and cry herself to sleep.

 **San Diego, CA**

All he wanted was a long hot shower in peace. Reid had rattled on and on about the case and statistics of finding the current victim alive in time to save them. Totally clueless to his friend's behavior he rambled. After a few minutes Morgan had managed to reduce Reid's chatter to nothing more than background noise that played against the sounds of traffic around them. Then as if a light bulb had come on Reid finally realized that Morgan had not said a word since leaving the precinct.

"Hey, why are you so quiet? I thought you'd be on cloud nine by now."

Morgan continued to drive gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white. Reid had been the only one he'd confided in about his plans to propose to Garcia. He hoped against hope that if he remained quiet he would just drop the matter and leave him alone.

"So, spill how did it go? Did you ask her?"

"I did…"

"Well, what did she say? I mean I know what she said…she's been wanting you to ask her for like forever…so did she scream…cry…did she…"

"REID! Please…"

"What? Did I do something? You…did…ask…her…didn't you? She said, yes…"

Morgan exhaled he knew this wouldn't end until he just came out and told him.

"Yeah Reid, I asked her."

" _And?_ "

"And she said, yes."

"Okay, so why the long face?"

"Because after she came back from lunch she stormed into my office and slammed the ring on my desk and broke off the engagement and broke up with me!"

"What? I don't understand…you guys are like the couple of the century…clueless of the fact that you're clueless…and in love…I mean like crazy in love…despite the fact that it took you ten years to figure it out…which I don't understand given all of your experience with women…"

"REID!"

Morgan pulled into the hotel parking lot and found a nearby space. After turning off the engine he looked into the confused face of his young friend.

"She thinks I cheated on her!"

"But you didn't, right? I mean you would never cheat on Garcia…"

"No, I didn't cheat on Garcia. But she thinks I did…"

"With who?"

"I don't know and she won't talk to me."

"But, but you've got to fix this, Morgan! Garcia she loves you and after Kevin Lynch cheating she's never going…"

"Reid, I know, I know. I just don't know what to do if she won't even answer my calls."

Without another word the two men climbed out of the SUV grabbed their bags and headed toward the entrance of the hotel. After a few seconds Reid began to speak again.

"You know we all had bets on how long it would take you two to figure out that you were meant to be together."

"Bets? Really? You guys took out bets?"

"Yeah. Personally, I was beginning to think that Jordan Todd would get her claws into you before you pulled your head out of your ass…"

"REID! Come on, Jordan Todd, Really?"

"Yeah well you did kind of like her when you first saw her."

"NO. No I didn't like her…I just thought she was fine! Like her? Hell no! Five minutes after she joined the team I knew we'd kill each other."

"If you say so. Jordan Todd, she seemed to have the hots for you."

"Reid, please give it a rest."

Morgan walked ahead leaving Reid smirking behind and following closely through the doors into the hotel lobby.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Quantico, VA –**

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her from a deep ice cream induced slumber. She hadn't bothered to check the display before answering. Her primary concern was to get to the phone and to answer alert enough to work should she be needed. She'd become accustomed to getting calls at all hours of the night when the team was out of town. So, her voice thick and slightly slurred from a combination of Ben, Jerry and cheap red wine she answered the phone.

"Hell-o?"

"Garcia? I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Uh…no..I mean yes, wait…what time is it? No, I'm awake, I'm awake. What can I do you for?"

"Damn Girl, you're out of it."

"I'm sorry JJ. When I found out you guys were headed to the hotel for the night I came home and overindulged on ice cream and wine."

"Wow, okay. You know what happens when you drink too much wine."

"Yes, that's how me and Morgan…Never mind…what did you need my blonde beauty?"

"Speaking of Morgan, have you talked to him?"

"NO! I haven't, I won't…EVER again!"

"Garcia, he looks like the world has fallen in on him! What did you say to him?"

"I called off our engagement!"

"You called off your engagement? Why? Wait, engagement? He Proposed? Oh my god, Garcia…"

"JJ, have you forgotten that the man that I'm madly in love with, who makes my toes curl and my eyeballs roll into the back of my head…the man who on Friday night asked me to marry him in the most romantic way possible cheated on me?"

"Garcia, listen to me; it's not what you think…"

"JJ, you heard the same thing I heard. Derek Morgan cheated on me with Jordan Todd! Damn, of all people why did it have to be Jordan _friggin'_ TODD!"

"Penelope, he didn't cheat on you!"

"JJ, are you going deaf…you heard it, he cheated on me!"

"No. No he didn't and if you had stayed a little while longer instead of running out of the restaurant like a little girl, you would have heard what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"It was a dream! A dream Garcia!"

"What? A dream?"

"Yes! Jordan was telling her friend about a dream she had about making love with Morgan! It was a joke that's why they were laughing about it."

"A dream? Oh my god, JJ! What had I done?"

"You messed up! You need to call him and quick! This case we're on is a bad one and Hotch has already threaten to pull him out of the field if he doesn't get it together."

"I've got to talk to him! He'll never forgive me! JJ what do I say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now call him knowing Derek I'm sure he's still awake."

 **Marriott Hotel- San Diego, CA -**

He couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face the tears and the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted to talk to her to explain that he would never cheat on her but she wouldn't talk to him. He stepped out into the cool evening inhaling the salty sea air. Maybe a long run would help him to relax enough to fall asleep. It was after midnight and he was amazed at how the city was still very much alive. He could hear music from a nearby club as he ran along the harbor. Couples hand-in-hand strolled by taking in the view of the ocean. He ran and ran and ran past the reckless drivers who were too preoccupied with getting to their destinations to see him. He wasn't familiar with the city even though they'd been there several times on cases. There never seem to be enough time to explore the beauty and nooks and crannies that are never mentioned in travel brochures.

He didn't see the car; didn't realize that it had been following him since he left the hotel. The sounds of the music and the smells of food had lured him into the hypnotic beat and flow of the city. He needed to shut his mind off so he ran not really concerned with where he just ran. The car slow at first just fast enough to keep him in sight suddenly sped up and he felt the heat of the high beams against his back. Instinct told him to pick up speed, to change direction but the car seemed to anticipate his defensive moves.

Then the shots rang out…

Garcia had just managed to fall asleep again when her phone rang.

 _"It must be a conspiracy!"_ she thought to her self as she sat up fumbling for her glasses."

The phone seemed to ring even louder the second time.

 _"Hold your horses! This better be good or I swear…"_

"Garcia?"

"JJ? What's going on? Don't tell me they found another body?"

"Garcia…"

She didn't like the sound in her friend's voice and for a moment she stopped breathing.

"It's Morgan…"

Suddenly her words from earlier in the day sprung to the forefront of her mind. She was so determined with each syllable to wipe him from her life.

 _"If I never see you again, Derek Morgan, it will be too soon!"_

As she sat stiffly in the bed trying to process what JJ had just told her she realized that she didn't mean a word of what she had said. She needed to see him, it was all she wanted in life…and as the tears streamed down her face she realized she couldn't get to him soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia hated commercial flights. Even though she'd only been on the jet a few times she'd gotten used to the convenience and the quickness in which it was able to get them to their destinations. She needed to get to San Diego to Derek but the first flight out didn't leave for another three hours. So, with her bags in tow she found a seat near the boarding gate and made herself comfortable.

She'd tried to call him several times after JJ's first call and each time all she got was his voicemail. She assumed he was pissed at her now after all, the way she had treated him she couldn't blame him.

"Where you going, honey?"

The unwelcomed intrusion into her thoughts shifted her attention to the elderly woman who'd taken the seat next to her. It was late and most of the seats were empty yet the woman had chosen to sit next to her, rather on top of her banging into Penelope, as she got comfortable.

"Let me guess, a sexy rendezvous with a handsome lover?"

Penelope wasn't in the mood to talk as the woman waited for an answer. She reminded her of her grandmother on her mother's side and she didn't have the heart to tell her to get lost.

"Not exactly."

"Oh I see. I bet you're already married am I right? Tall, dark and handsome…"

She shook her head and strained to smile hoping the woman would leave her alone; she didn't.

"I remember those days. My Jerry was in the Marine Corp and he was always being shipped here and there leaving me home alone. We used to plan little trips to meet up when he was on leave."

"That's nice."

The woman began rummaging through her large black bag finally pulling out a mini photo album. Penelope watched as the woman began thumbing through the pages that seemed to be a hundred years old.

"See! This man right here." She began as she pointed to one of the pictures. "This is my Jerry!"

Penelope realized that the woman wasn't going away anytime soon so she glanced at the woman and then the picture. Her heart stopped for a moment at the uncanny resemblance of the man in the age-worn photograph. He looked just like Derek.

"He-He's very handsome."

"That picture was taken sixty years ago! Things were different then. Folks didn't take too kindly to couples like us, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

"My sweet Jerry! We loved each other with every breath. There was nothing he wouldn't do for me! He even risked his life to be with me."

"Really?"

"I called him my Noir hero! When we were finally allowed to marry we were married forty years…happiest years of my life."

Penelope's heart fluttered at the woman's words. _'Noir hero'_ , that's what she called Derek.

"I almost lost him before we even got married."

"Really? How?"

"Well, all the women loved Jerry. He was like this gorgeous chocolate Adonis but every girl in town had eyes for him."

"I bet you didn't like that much."

"Psh…don't you know? He kept telling me how he only loved me, only wanted me but I was so insecure I let my jealousy get the best of me and it nearly tore us apart."

"Nearly?"

"Yes. You see I had to make a decision either be an insecure little girl or grow up and trust the man I loved. He'd gone through so much already he had to love me the least I could do was to trust him! I owed him that much."

Penelope looked intently at the picture of the caramel colored man in the Marine Corp dress blues; he was tall and well built and so handsome. She couldn't get over how much he looked like Derek.

"By the way, my name is Nelda; Nelda Johnson."

"Penelope Garcia."

"Please to meet you Penelope."

"So what's bringing you to San Diego?"

"It's personal."

"Personal. I see."

"Where's Jerry now?"

She watched as the sadness filled the old woman's eyes as she closed the photo album and carefully placed it back in her bag.

"Jerry died of cancer last year. Tomorrow would have been our wedding anniversary; we'd planned to visit the city where we first met but life had other plans."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh, dear, don't be. I had sixty years of knowing the most amazing man that God ever created. We loved each other every day of those years and we refused to let the world tear us apart."

Penelope felt the tears trickle down her face. It was as if she was looking into her future if she would only get out of her own way.

"I miss my Jerry every day but I wouldn't change anything about our life together and when I think that I came so close to not having any of it, it nearly breaks my heart."

The next three hours flew by as Penelope listened to Nelda's countless stories about her life and as she did she prayed she would have another chance with Derek. She wanted the future with him no matter what it held. If he gave her another chance she would never allow her insecurities and fears get in the way of their lives again.

 **Mercy Hospital- San Diego, CA – Early Morning**

It had been six hours and still no word on Morgan's condition. He'd been shot twice in the chest and left to die in an alley near the busy harbor of downtown San Diego. There were no witnesses and no apparent motive. He hadn't been gone long enough for anyone to worry so the call from the police department had caught them all off guard.

Hotch and Rossi both took turns pacing the floor of the small waiting area while JJ and Reid watched them in silence. The paramedics had been evasive when asked about his condition as they rushed passed them into the busy emergency room not stopping but going directly to surgery.

JJ couldn't get the image of the paramedic straddling her friend's body while his partner and the trauma team navigated the hallways at top speed, his breathing was being added by the paramedic and an ambu bag; and there was so much blood…too much blood for anyone to survive.

The sound of the automatic doors shocked them out of their stupor. A weary looking middle-aged man in bloody surgical scrubs entered the room. He looked as if he was using his last ounce of strength to remain on his feet.

"Derek Morgan?"

In unison they stood and moved toward the man.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Amsale, the surgeon on Agent Morgan's case."

"How is he, doctor?" Hotch asked.

"It was touch and go for most of the time that we were in there but he's made it through."

They all let out a collective sigh of relief as they waited for more information.

"I have to be honest with you he's in very serious condition and I can't guarantee that he will recover."

"What are you saying?" Rossi asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood and there was extensive damage which I believe we've repaired but his body suffered quite a trauma and only time will tell, the next 24 to 48 hours will tell us a lot."

The doctor saw the hope leave their faces this was always the tough part of his job but he felt it his responsibility to be honest with the families.

"Can we see him?" Reid asked.

"The nurses are getting him settled in ICU. I'll have one of them come and get you when they're ready."

"Thank you, doctor."

Hotch felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut; if he hadn't agreed to take this case none of this would have happened. He couldn't help but notice the similarities in the case they were working on and what had happened to Morgan. He noticed the others were talking quietly among themselves and as he joined them it seemed as if they had the same thing on their minds.

"What's going on?"

"We couldn't help but notice the similarities with what happened to Morgan and our case." Reid began.

"Yeah me too." Hotch said.

"Three men in the last three weeks gunned down in public places." Reid continued.

"Each man was engaged in some sort of fitness activity. Our first victim had just finished swimming at the municipal gym." JJ added.

"The second victim had just finished a 5K for charity." Rossi noted.

"The third was coming out of a gym after a workout." Said Hotch.

"Could Morgan be the fourth victim?" Rossi asked.

"He was jogging downtown he fits the victim type; physically fit, male…" JJ answered.

"But we haven't been here 24 hours. What's the chance of Morgan being singled out as a victim this fast?" Reid wondered.

"Maybe the unsub is a part of the investigation. He noticed Morgan when we arrived, knew where we're staying…" Hotch answered.

"It makes sense." JJ began. "If he's victim number four then he's also the only one who's survived."

"We need to keep a close watch over him; he may have gotten a look at the unsub before he was shot. If the unsub is a part of the investigation, we don't know who we can trust."

Hotch watched as they all nodded in agreement.

 **2 hours later…**

The team had all taken turns going in and sitting with Morgan; none of them had slept since arriving in San Diego. They'd agreed to take turns staying with him until the killer was found; any information would be shared only between them. They knew the killer was close and most likely would try to finish what he'd started…everyone of the detectives and officers were potential suspects which made this case nearly impossible to solve but they had to, Morgan's life depended on it.

Rossi volunteered to stay and take the first shift while the others headed back to the hotel to get some rest before starting again. As Hotch, Reid and JJ headed down the hallway the familiar click clack of heels stopped them in their tracks.

She was frantic, wide-eyed and near hysterics as she nearly ran toward them. JJ grabbed her holding her tightly around the waist.

"How is he? I've got to see him!"

"He's in ICU. He made it through surgery so that's a good sign."

JJ wanted desperately to give her some hope before letting her go in to see him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"The doctors don't know yet. He's lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage." Hotch answered.

"NO! I can't lose him! He's got to be alright!"

Nearly collapsing in JJ's arms Garcia sobbed uncontrollably.

"He's a fighter and he's strong…and stubborn. He's not going anywhere without a fight."

"I want to see him."

JJ looked up at Hotch who nodded. The four turned and headed back towards ICU. Garcia felt numb as if she were watching this all play out on TV. This wasn't happening it couldn't be. He was strong he'd survived so much already.

 _'COLD BLUE ICU! COLD BLUE ICU!'_

The four immediately broke into a sprint down the hallway the announcement repeating over and over overhead.

 _'COLD BLUE ICU! COLD BLUE ICU!_

As they arrived they saw the frantic activity inside of the room. Rossi stood outside looking into the window at the sight before him. He heard the footsteps he didn't have to be told who it was. The distinctive clacking of heels coming closer.

When they were mere steps away he slowly turned to face them the look of sorrow and shock shown brilliantly on his face. How was he supposed to tell them? How was he supposed to call his mother with the news? This wasn't how the day was supposed to begin…not like this…not for him…not for any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mercy Hospital – San Diego- Morning**

"He's stable."

Dr. Amsale stepped into the hallway and was immediately surrounded by the worried group. He didn't want to give them false hope but he knew they were looking for something to hold on to.

"We lost him twice but he's holding on, his vitals are stable." He continued. "He's young, and in good physical shape…he's a fighter."

"Can we see him, doctor?" Garcia asked.

"As soon as the nurses are finished you can go in but please don't stay long. The nurses will be in and out most of the night. We'll need to keep a close eye on him and the less distraction we have to work around the better."

"Thank you doctor."

Hotch extended his hand to the older man, which was accepted. Dr. Amsale smiled and headed down the hallway toward the front desk. They all watched the nurses attend to Morgan in silence. JJ noticed Garcia walk away from the rest of them and head toward the room's doorway stopping just short of entering.

"He's got to pull through. I don't know what will happen to her if he doesn't."

"He's stubborn and he'll make it."

Hotch wasn't sure if he believed his own words but he needed something to hold on to.

The next several hours consisted of waiting with no change in Morgan's condition. Garcia stayed glued to his side while the others took turns coming and going. Then reality set in as their current case began to tug at them to abandon their friend and get back to the business at hand.

Another body had been found.

"He's escalating!"

Rossi noted as they all rushed through the automatic doors into the parking lot.

"Yeah, but why? He normally takes a week before he kills again." Reid noted.

"He didn't get what he wanted with his last victim." Hotch answered.

"What do you mean?"

JJ looked at him puzzled.

"Death. His last victim didn't die."

After a short drive the team entered the busy downtown precinct and headed toward the conference room that had been set up for them the previous day. None of them had slept, showered or eaten and they were in full warrior mode. This case had taken a crazy turn and now one of their own had become a victim.

"Let's go over victimology."

Hotch sat down and grabbed a case file. The others followed suit except Reid who stood at the victim board studying it carefully.

"All three victims were men in their early thirties to mid forties, physically fit and were doing some sort of workout prior to being killed." JJ began.

"There's no racial preference; the first victim was white, the second and third victims were both black and our latest, Asian."

The room went silent for a moment as Reid taped a picture of Morgan on the board.

"Why Morgan?"

JJ's mind went back to the hospital and seeing Morgan laying in bed and Garcia crying non-stop by his side.

"He fits the victim profile; physically fit, active and he was jogging at the time he was shot."

"I know but what's the likelihood that this unsub would choose him? We had only in been here for a few hours and none of us had left this building until we went to the hotel. By his normal M.O. he would have already picked out his next victim."

"Our unsub could be a cop."

Hotch didn't want to think that the very people they were working with were responsible for Morgan being hurt and the other victims' deaths. They couldn't trust anyone.

 **Mercy Hospital –**

"Knock, knock."

Garcia looked toward the door to see an unfamiliar face poking through the door. Quickly wiping the tears from her face she stood to face the man as he stepped inside.

"Hi I'm Detective Dan Harper with the SDPD."

"Ah yes, you're the lead detective on the case we're working on."

"Yes I am. I heard about Agent Morgan. I wanted to come by to see how he was."

Harper looked down studying the unconscious man.

"He's in a coma. The doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it. We've almost lost him twice already."

Garcia took her seat again gently taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. This never would have happened if you all hadn't come out here to help me on this case."

"This isn't your fault detective it's the sicko who thinks it's okay to go around killing innocent men."

The detective began to fidget running his fingers through his hair. He'd messed up big time and he had to fix things. No one was supposed to live, no one! He couldn't risk any survivors and he knew for certain that Morgan got a good look at him just before he pulled the trigger. He needed his victims to see him, really see him, face-to-face before they died. That was the real thrill; the high…he needed that feeling that made it seem as if he were flying!

He was foolish to have picked the agent but he was perfect and he couldn't resist. He was right there as if the heavens had dropped him in his lap. He was just like the others who'd betrayed him. He'd gotten over confident, the others had been so easy and no one knew it was him and they never would. He was in charge of the investigation and he was right in the middle of the case.

Maybe he would die that's what the blonde had said; a 50/50 chance of making it. Considering the mess he'd created those were pretty bad odds. No more chances, he was taking no more chances and as long as this man's heart was beating he had unfinished business.

He'd be back…soon!

 **San Diego Police Department –**

"How do we work this case when every cop in this precinct is a suspect?" Rossi asked.

"We don't let on that we suspect a cop." Answered Hotch.

"How do we do that? We're going to be digging into their lives…questioning them…how do we not let them know that a cop could have done this?"

"We do it very carefully."

"Wait a minute!" Reid began. "Each victim was shot at close range. Morgan is the only victim that survived."

"Morgan probably got a look at our unsub and if he did…" JJ added.

"Morgan could still be in danger. Dave I need you and JJ to head to Mercy now."

"Got it, Hotch."

Dave and JJ nodded and quickly headed back to the hospital.

"Where's Detective Harper?"

Reid looked out into the precinct and then back at his boss. Almost on cue, Det. Harper walked in calmly and headed toward the conference room.

"Detective, we were just looking for you."

"Agent Hotchner, I wanted to go by the hospital and see Agent Morgan."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I feel really bad about what happened to him. Your team came to help me on this case, I just feel responsible."

"I appreciate your concern detective but this isn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted this."

"I suppose you're right it's just that this son-of-a-bitch is killing innocent men and we can't seem to catch a break!"

"Detective."

"Yes?"

"There's been another killing."

"Yes, my partner called me; same victimology?"

"Exactly. This time the victim is an Asian male, forty and he was last seen leaving a swim club in Chula Vista."

"Damn! We've to stop this guy!"

"We will detective we will!"

Detective Harper felt a cold shudder down his spine as the Agent looked piercingly into his eyes. For the first time since he'd begun his mission of revenge, he felt as if he was in danger of being discovered. He knew it was silly, after all, he was the one in charge of the case and he could steer it any way he wanted. In fact, having the FBI on the case was a clever part of his plan. But that look, those jet-black piercing eyes boring a hole to his core seemed to have the ability to uncover his misdeeds. He had to be more careful there was too much at stake. He'd gotten cocky and sloppy and now he had to make sure that the only person who could identify him died and soon.

 **Mercy Hospital –**

Garcia continued to watch him lying so still barely breathing on the bed his hand cool in hers. The room was quiet except for the beeping of the monitors. She was so focused on the sounds that reassured her that he was still alive that she almost missed the movement; his index finger lightly brushed against the palm of her hand and she jumped. She looked up and met his eyes staring at her with confusion and fear.

"You're awake!"

She stood quickly wanting to kiss him and hug him but there were so many tubes and she didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. Puzzled he followed her every move as she pressed the call button lying next to him.

"Let me get the nurse!"

"Wait!" He whispered.

He tightened his grip on her hand and she stopped in her tracks. He was so weak but she could still feel the power in his hand.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Mercy Hospital. You were out jogging and someone shot you."

She could see him trying to process the information as he slowly looked around the room.

"Jogging? I don't understand?"

"I know Baby just let me get the nurse, okay?"

He shook his head and reluctantly released her hand and watched as she rushed from the room. A few moments later several nurses and Dr. Amsale came into the room. Garcia was ushered out into the hallway just as Rossi and JJ were coming around the corner.

"What happened?"

Rossi looked into her wide-eyed teary face. He didn't want to assume the worse there was too much to lose.

"Garcia? Tell us."

JJ wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"He's awake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mercy Hospital – Afternoon**

It seemed like they'd been waiting for hours but it was only a few minutes before Dr. Amsale joined them in the hallway; the nursing staff was still busy in the room.

"How is he Doctor?" Garcia asked anxiously.

"He's awake, disoriented but awake and that's a good thing, but…"

"But what? What's wrong?"

"He doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean? Are you saying he doesn't remember what happened to him?" JJ asked.

"No, what I'm saying is that he doesn't remember anything; his name, where he lives, who he is everything is a complete blank."

The three were silent for the next few seconds trying to process it all.

"How long will it take him to get his memory back?" Garcia asked.

"It's no way to say for certain; an hour, a day, weeks, months. It's even possible that he may never get his memory back."

"What can we do to help him?" Reid asked.

"Besides filling in the basics for him there's nothing you can do. If you try to influence his memories you'll only confuse him and make matters worse."

Garcia walked away from the others to collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe that he didn't remember her, their life, even their love. She had so much to make up for and even making the trip from Quantico she knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't take her back but now she could lose him in the worse way. As she glanced through teary eyes out of the window, her heart broke for him.

Det. Dan Harper stood out of sight from the four just around the hall's bend. He'd heard it all; the agent had no memory of his life. He was almost giddy at the news but he wasn't going to get over confident again. It was important that he stay alert just in case. He smiled as he prepared to step in view of the others. Maybe Agent Morgan could use a friend he couldn't imagine losing his memory and feeling so vulnerable.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"I'll be back to check on him later."

Dr. Amsale nodded and excused himself as he walked passed the detective.

"No, not at all Detective." Rossi replied.

"How's Agent Morgan today?"

"He's awake; he doesn't remember anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Rossi knew that their prime suspect was a cop and he felt uneasy discussing even the minutest of information about Morgan's condition.

"Thanks Detective there's nothing any of us can do except catch the bastard who did this."

The same cold shudder from the night before ran up his spine as the older man stared into his face. It was then that he realized that amnesia or no amnesia he was out of time and he needed to tie up loose ends as soon as possible.

Morgan watched as the older woman checked his monitors working as if he were not in the room. Then after writing in his chart she began to check his vitals.

"My name is Deonatia, by the way but everybody calls me Dee or Nurse D; either is fine. I'll be taking care of you today."

"Nice to meet you, nurse D." Morgan replied weakly.

"What time is it?"

"It's 1:35 in the afternoon Pacific Standard Time!" She chuckled. "You've been asleep for quite a while but don't worry about it. Sleep is good for you! The more you sleep the faster your body will heal."

"Pacific Standard Time? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"No, _where_ am I? What city is this?"

"This is beautiful sunny San Diego. Although you're missing all of our famous sunshine in this room."

Again she chuckled. He was glad she was able to find amusement in the situation. She saw the fear and confusion on his face as she put away her equipment. She felt sorry for the man who reminded her so much of her late son.

"It's not unusual for a patient to be disoriented after suffering a serious trauma like you have. Just try to stay calm."

"How do I stay calm? I don't even know who I am? How did this happen? I want to get out of this bed but I don't know where I'd go! Everything is a blank!"

She watched the monitor as he became more and more agitated. Other than tending to his medical needs she was lost as to how to help him. She was relieved to see his friends come in.

"Looks like you have some company. I'll let you all visit."

Deonatia made a hasty retreat as the others slowly entered the room. He watched them suspiciously they seemed friendly enough but he didn't know them he didn't know anybody.

"I guess I'm supposed to know you all?"

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, these are David Rossi, Jennifer Jarreau, Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia. We all work together with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Me too?"

"Yes, you too."

"Impressive. I'm sorry I don't remember any of you."

They wanted to stay and fill him in on the details of his life but there was still a killer on the loose the same person who'd come close to killing him as well. Garcia wanted to insist on staying by his side but she was a stranger to him. There was nothing she could do but help the team catch the man responsible for him being here. So, after a few uncomfortable minutes they left leaving him once again alone with nothing to occupy his time but the black hole that was now his mind.

 **San Diego Police Department – Evening –**

A large Vesuvio's pizza box sat in the middle of the conference table as the team worked around Styrofoam cups and paper plates trying desperately to find the break that would solve the case and stop the senseless killings. If anyone asked they would be the first to admit that they were distracted and committed at the same time. One of their own who's picture now hung along side the other victims had lost his life too but in a different way; his mind had been wiped clean of memories and knowledge of himself. He was the only witness to the crime that they'd been sent across the country to solve and after two days they were no closer to solving it than when they'd stepped through the doors forty-eight hours ago.

"Look Agent Hotchner, I really appreciate you guys coming to help us out but I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to bow out. I know your minds have got to be elsewhere."

The team stopped and looked at the detective as if he'd lost his mind. They'd never rest until they found the killer and if he had known anything about them he would have known that.

"Whether we work this case together or separately Detective, we're not leaving until we find this guy! So let's just keep working, okay?"

"Sure, I was just saying…"

"We're ready to give the profile."

Without another word, the group stood and headed into the main room where the other detectives were gathering. JJ pulled Rossi back and waited for the room to empty.

"He seems awfully anxious to get rid of us."

"I was thinking the same thing. After we give the profile let's have Garcia check into our overly concerned detective Harper."

 **Mercy Hospital – Later**

He felt utterly alone and even with the basic information that the others had given him none of it felt familiar. He so wanted to remember something anything but his mind was blank. He wasn't sure who he could trust for all he knew he'd been a victim of some conspiracy or cover up. The only thing that felt real was the pain in his chest and the constant need for morphine that did nothing but push him into a pit of darkness and further away from finding out who he really was. As he drifted off into a drug induced slumber his mind thought of the blonde who seemed more upset than the others. She kept her eyes on him but said very little. There was something about her that made him wonder if she was someone more than a co-worker. Maybe it was just wishful thinking if they were special to each other surely she would have said something. Instead she just stood silent wiping an occasional tear from her cheek.

How could she not tell him who she was? But who was she now that she'd banished him from her life? Her chance to make things right between them seemed to have vanished with his memory.

Still, she had to see him before she headed to the hotel for the evening. She knew the rest of the team had similar plans but she wanted a few moments alone with him before they arrived.

As she stepped through the automatic doors her phone rang. She frowned as she saw the name across the screen surely he'd heard by now what had happened to Morgan.

"Plum Sau…I mean Penny, how are you?"

"Exhausted!"

"I didn't want to disturb you I just wanted to check on you I heard about Morgan getting shot. How is he?"

"It was touch and go, we almost lost him. Twice. But he's on the mend."

He'd known her long enough to know that she wasn't telling him everything.

"Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Well, the man I love more than life itself is our killer's third victim! He's laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life and he doesn't remember a damn thing! Not me, not the team, not his family, nothing! So, know I guess I'm not myself, Kevin!"

"Penelope, I'm sorry, I didn't know! I didn't mean to upset you."

She hadn't planned on telling him about the amnesia she wanted to just keep it simple but she was angry and worried and bone tired. She felt bad for biting his head off he didn't deserve that. Even after their breakup and her getting together with Morgan he'd been nice and understanding with her.

"Oh, Kevin I'm sorry you didn't deserve that! Please forgive me."

"Hey no apologies needed. I completely understand. If something like this happened to someone I loved I'd be upset too."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, get some rest. Everything is going to work out, I'm sure of it. You and Morgan belong together; I know that better than anyone."

"Coming from you, Kevin, that means a lot."

She felt guiltier now. Kevin had tried so hard to be a friend to her; she knew how he'd felt about her even wanting to marry her. They'd argued continuously about Morgan and she denied her feelings for him every time.

"Penelope, it's no secret how I feel about you and even now I'm in love with you but sometimes loving someone means letting them go. I only want the best for you and if that's Morgan than I wish you both nothing but happiness and I'm praying he recovers."

She was on the verge of completely breaking down now as she rushed off of phone.

"I have to go now, Kevin. Thank you; thank you so much."

He smiled as the call came to an end. He still loved her and he'd found that the endless dates and short-lived relationships could not fill the void in his life that she'd caused when they ended. He should have never let her go; should have never thrown a temper tantrum and broke up with her when she turned down his proposal. She didn't want to break up she was still in denial and was willing to stay with him even though she didn't love him like she loved Morgan. He always knew the truth and he'd lived with that knowledge for four years. It was his fault that they weren't together and he accepted full blame but he wanted her back and wanted to win for a change. Guys like Derek Morgan always won and he was sick of it. Maybe the tide was finally turning in his favor. Maybe he could have another chance with Penelope. Derek Morgan could easily replace her; there was a line of women just in the bureau that would give anything to be on his arm and in his bed.

Kevin looked at his phone and decided it was time to fight to get her back.

"Jordan, hello it's me, Kevin. Kevin Lynch."

"Kevin, uh hi."

"Hey I have some news I think you might be interested in."

"News? What news?"

"How about we go get a cup of coffee and I'll fill you end."

"Geez Kevin, I don't know."

"Please, you won't regret it."


	6. Chapter 6

"No way! Nothing? Not even his mother?"

Jordan had reluctantly agreed to meet Kevin for coffee. She had no idea what he could possibly have to tell her; she'd never given the little geek a second thought. In fact, she thought he was a little no scratch that, a lot creepy. But here she was sitting across the terribly unkempt man sipping black coffee and hanging on his every word.

"Not even his mother!"

"Poor Derek! So how is little Miss Penelope taking all of this?"

"My poor Plum Sauce is devastated! I mean this is the man she dumped me for; of course she would be devastated!"

Jordan looked across the table at Kevin as he made an utter mess of the whip cream on his fancy coffee drink. He was a pathetic man clueless to what went wrong between him and Penelope Garcia. Yet, Jordan didn't seem to mind the disgusting twerp if it meant getting the juicy details on Derek Morgan. She'd heard he'd been shot in California on a case it was definitely a hot topic for the water cooler around the bureau and knowing that she'd have the latest tomorrow morning made this little, "date" almost worthwhile.

"So Kevin, why are you telling me all of this? I mean we aren't friends by any stretch of the imagination."

The man looked hurt for a split second then smiled as he wiped the cream from the tip of his nose.

"Well no, we aren't friends yet but I think we have enough in common to help each other get what we want."

"I'm listening."

 **Mercy Hospital – Morning –**

He hadn't slept well last night every time he closed his eyes his mind was bombarded with visions of strangers, people with guns, people who seemed to be in danger and crying and yelling for help. He wondered if this would be his life until he regained his memory. He didn't know what was worse living a nightmare of not knowing who he was or dreaming of monsters and demons while he slept.

The light knock on the door was a welcome distraction. He was hungry and he was hoping it was breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised to see the beautiful blonde whom he'd met earlier walk through the door.

"Good Morning. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I thought maybe you'd like something better than hospital eggs and bacon and lukewarm coffee."

He smiled at the gorgeous curvaceous woman. Damn he loved those curves! He wished he could remember her.

"Penelope, right?"

It still caught her off guard that he didn't know her.

"Yes, right."

She was nervous which he thought was even more attractive. She sat two large cups and a bag on the tray and wheeled it across him as he fumbled for the button to adjust his bed allowing him to sit up a little. She noticed his grimace as he tried to get comfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Because if you're not I can have the nurse bring you something for pain. I didn't mean to bother you I just thought…but if this isn't a good time…"

"Hey, hey, motor mouth…"

She froze as he protectively placed his hand on hers. He immediately looked at her and quickly pulled his hand away. It was as if it was natural for him to touch her to comfort her but just as quickly it was gone.

"I'm sorry, I not sure why I did that."

"Did what?"

"Touched you…like…I didn't mean anything."

"No, no it's okay. It's just that you used to call me motor mouth whenever I started rambling. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous in case you hadn't noticed."

They were both nervous now and giggling and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Yeah I noticed." He chuckled again. "So what's in the bag?"

"Cheese Danish for you and a bear claw for me."

"Sounds good. I'm starved."

"Oh, okay, well good."

He loved her smile. Her lips painted a deep rich crimson stirred something within him. He wanted to know this woman and yet there was a feeling that he already did.

She pulled the pastries out of the bag placing them on napkins for each of them. He took a sip of his coffee and watched her work he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt comfortable and safe with her as they shared the next hour together.

 **FBI Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Afternoon -**

The Counter Terrorism team was assembled in their morning meeting and Jordan Todd was distracted to say the least. That is until the director rushed into the room with the news of a terror alert in San Diego. The mention of San Diego snapped her out of her daze.

"The San Diego airport has just been shut down and all flights delayed."

"What's going on, Director?" Section chief Burger asked.

"A suspicious package was found on the first level near the main entrance of the airport. There's reason to believe it's more than the usual forgotten suitcase."

"What are the locals saying?"

"They've sent a local team there but they're requesting a team from here as well because they are spread pretty thin right now."

"I'll go!"

Jordan popped up from her seat waving her hand around like a fifth grader.

"Jordan, since when do you volunteer for an assignment like this?" Burger asked.

"Well, Sir it's been a while I know but I'd like to take this one if you don't mind."

Burger looked around the room and then at the Director. He knew Todd, she was an opportunist and volunteering to take a case in front of the director would definitely make an impression. Ever since her stint with the BAU, she'd been hesitant about taking assignments that took her too far from home. Very seldom did she do anything out of her normal without an agenda. They were short handed too and the matter in San Diego was an emergency and he didn't have time to figure out what his more than capable agent had in mind.

"Sure. If you want it it's yours. You'll need to leave right away."

"Thank you, Sir!"

She smiled as she stood and hurried from the room. Things were looking up for Jordan Todd and maybe just maybe, she'd end up with Derek Morgan after all. Without a look back she hurried from the building; she had packing to do and a plane to catch.

Kevin sat in Penelope's lair. He loved being in her space her fragrance still lingering in the air and her cute trolls littering every available space. Other than the pictures of her and Morgan the space was like a slice of paradise. He fingered her happy face mug while waiting for his searches to run. Hotch had pulled him into help in light of the circumstances. He knew Garcia would be livid if she knew he'd been called in to back her up but that too made him smile; it would just be another thing he'd need to help her through.

Hotch had carefully instructed him on what to look for. They suspected a cop that was working closely to the case or that had access to information about the case. There were three hundred officers in the downtown office and he knew it would take a while to narrow down a list of possible suspects; more time to daydream about his second chance with Penelope.

He'd gladly filled Jordan in on the latest news of the now amnesiac Derek Morgan and she was more than willing to jump on a chance to move back into his life, not that she ever was a part of his life but still, Kevin was giddy with thoughts of his Plum Sauce back in his arms and in his bed.

The ping of the computer startled the tech nearly knocking him out of his chair. As he rolled himself over to the far terminal a list of names were displayed. The team was looking for a man with a past of rejection by those close to him, and a man who'd suffered a loss because of that rejection or betrayal. The man would have a past or current history of being physically fit or in some sort of competitive sport. Hotch had stressed the importance of getting the results back as soon as possible because Morgan's life was still in danger as the only living witness.

Four names were listed. Two of the names were of retired detectives, and one was a beat cop who'd recently transferred to the Chula Vista precinct. Detective Dan Harper was the first on the list and he met all of the search criteria. He was the lead on the case and had personally invited the BAU in to help. Kevin wasn't a profiler, had no desire to be a profiler and in fact, disliked most of the profilers he knew but as he studied Dan Harper's information even he saw that he had UnSub written all over him in bright neon lights.

Calmly Kevin highlighted the name of Dan Harper and without a second thought hit the delete button removing him from the list. Then without a moment wasted he sent the list of the three remaining names to Hotch and the others.

 **Mercy Hospital- San Diego, CA. – Evening –**

Detective Dan Harper had left the BAU team at the downtown precinct wrapping up and planning their work for the next day. As he entered through the automatic doors he was confident that he had plenty of time. Smiling and greeting the officer outside he strolled into the room and closed the door. The agent was asleep and was not aware that he had entered the room. Quietly he approached the bed glancing around the room and looking at the monitors as they confirmed that he was still alive. Keeping his eyes on the sleeping man he picked up the extra pillow on the chair nearby. This would do just fine, the thought to himself. Without any more hesitation the detective placed the pillow over his face holding it firmly in place and waited…


	7. Chapter 7

Panic instantly struck him as he fought to breathe. Was this the end? Was this how it felt just before you died? He wasn't sure but he knew in that instant that he didn't want to die, not now. He began to struggle against the weight that seemed to be pressing against his face muffling his attempts to yell. Harder and harder it pressed as he tried to reach out and grab the thing…hands…a pillow…why? He dug his nails into the arm harder and harder passed the pain that the conflict was causing, it didn't matter he wasn't going down so easy.

 _"Die! Die, dammit!"_

Suddenly flashes of a man's face…in a car…he tried to run but he was trapped…and now there was blood and his chest was on fire…he smiled…the man with the gun…smiled…just before he fell to the ground…

Suddenly the loud sounds of monitors beeping and blaring filled the room. He continued to fight as the pressure of the pillow increased. The harder he fought the harder it was to fight and he knew he was losing until his arms fell limp on the bed…and then he saw Carl standing in front of him rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"Detective! What are you doing? Step away, now!"

Harper turned to see the young officer he'd personally handpicked to stand guard at the door. He continued to apply pressure on the pillow. The officer pulled his gun and aimed at his superior's head.

"Detective Harper, please! Step away or I'll shoot you!"

Slowly the detective released the pillow and stepped away from the bed turning to face the officer.

"It's not what it looks like, officer."

"It looks like you're trying to kill Agent Morgan."

Dr. Amasale and two nurses now appeared at the doorway slowly stepping into the room stunned by the scene in front of them. The monitors were still beeping madly in the background.

"What's going on?" Dr. Amsale asked puzzled. "We need to get to our patient."

"Go ahead doc, I've got this. Now detective I'm going to need you to step away so that the good doctor and the nurses can do their job."

 _"Shit! You are one lucky bastard!"_

Several other nurses and doctors entered the room and now Morgan was surrounded by medical staff checking his vitals and his wounds to make sure he was okay and had not reinjured himself.

"Take it easy, we've called security, you're safe now."

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

 **Omni Hotel – Downtown San Diego – Evening –**

Jordan considered herself extremely lucky to have been able to get a flight out of D.C so fast. She looked around her room and was amazed at the view of the ocean and the Coronado Bay Bridge. She allowed herself a few moments to imagine her and Derek making love on the king size bed while the stars shown in from the sliding glass window. As she placed her bag on the bed and began undressing, she looked down at her left ring finger. She'd made a quick stop at the jewelry store on the way to the airport and purchased a high quality cubic zirconium ring. It looked just like the real thing; if she was going to win Derek's heart she had to make sure he believed that she already had. Once he laid eyes on her and she flashed her ring he'd surely want to remember her and their life together even though it was all make believe.

 **Mercy Hospital –**

Hotch, and the rest of the team had decided to pack it in for the night; all of them were exhausted and there was nothing they could do that couldn't wait until the next morning. Besides, they all wanted to see Derek before heading toward the hotel, especially Garcia, who was growing more anxious by the hour not knowing if he had remembered anything more.

The commotion around Morgan's room drew their attention as they picked up speed just as Detective Harper was being led from the room hands cuffed behind his back and surrounded by hospital security. The original officer beckoned for a fellow officer to take over as he walked over to the agents.

"What's happened officer?" Hotch began.

"It looks like Detective Harper tried to kill agent Morgan."

"No!" Garcia gasped. "I need to see him!"

Reid quickly blocked her placing an arm around her shoulders.

"We need to let the doctors do their job, okay?"

She shook her head as tears poured from her eyes.

"What? You're kidding!" JJ yelled.

"No ma'am. I'm not. I caught him red handed. He was trying to smother him with a pillow. He would have succeeded too until the monitors started going off!"

"Damn, this man has some balls!" Rossi began.

"Detective Harper is our unsub? But his name wasn't on our list of suspects." Reid added.

Hotch hurried toward Harper as he was being led down the hall. Just then several uniformed officers and detectives arrived to take control of the prisoner and the crime scene.

"Just a second officers."

The group stopped as the agents approached. Hotch was furious and he could feel his blood boiling.

"Why Detective? Why did you kill all those men and shoot Agent Morgan?"

"They needed to learn!"

"Learn what?"

"They needed to learn what happens to friends who abandon their friends, and who don't have each other's backs!"

"Did you know these men?"

"They're all alike! Those jocks they think they're invincible just because they're stronger and faster than everyone else! They deserved what they got! All I needed was a little help and I could have been just like them but, no!"

Hotch stared unflinching at the raving man before him. Rossi glanced at the rest of the team. He knew something wasn't right from the moment he'd met the man but he couldn't put his finger on it; now he knew.

"Get him out of here!"

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Kevin had decided to work late somehow he couldn't manage to pull himself away from Garcia's lair. He loved how cozy she'd made the place and the smell of sweet jasmine body wash hung in the air. He stared at the background history of Detective Daniel Harper; he hadn't had a chance to read it before deleting his name from the suspect search. He felt satisfied with himself, none of those super agents would see it coming; this man checked off all of the boxes screaming unsub.

Daniel Harper, born and raised in San Diego, California; graduate of San Diego High School, class of 1975. He seemed unremarkable flying under the radar as an average student, an average athlete good enough to secure a regular seat on the bench for the school's varsity basketball team. According to school records, there had been some major vandalism done to the school during grad week in which the school janitor was seriously injured trying to stop the group of boys, believed to be members of the basketball team. Several of the players were questioned. In fact the entire team accept Harper. No one remembered him even being on the team. Out of the blue he turns himself in and takes the blame for what had happened. Even though school authorities didn't fully believe his story, he was punished. None of the other players admitted their guilt and continued to ignore him even after graduation. When he tried reaching out to them they shunned him like the social misfit he was. Last month was the school's fortieth reunion and he was sent a letter asking him not to attend. That was his stressor, two weeks later the murders began.

Kevin smiled as he began logging off of the computers. He couldn't wait to see Penelope again. If he was lucky, the good detective would kill Morgan and if not, Jordan Todd would step in to confuse the poor agent even more giving him enough time to weasel his way back into his little Penny's life. Things were looking up; he couldn't lose…not this time.

 **Mercy Hospital – later that same evening –**

The doctor had finally given them the okay to see Morgan. Garcia quickly bolted past the others into the room. He watched as the blonde bombshell rushed him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. He stiffened not knowing what to make of it all. Then almost as if it were a normal thing to do, he wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back. He could hear her sobs and feel her tears on his shoulder.

"Oh my god! I was so scared! I thought you were dead! Are you okay? Please tell me your okay!"

"I'm okay, really, okay…now."

She felt him smile against the side of her face and then coming to her senses she abruptly pulled away from him her face was beet read in embarrassment.

"I-m…I'm sorry! So sorry, I know I shouldn't do that, I can't, I'm sorry…"

He waited for her to take a breath she was so beautiful perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He wanted to remember her she seemed to be so upset at the thought of something happening to him. He couldn't help feeling empty after she pulled away from him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Baby Girl, you didn't hurt me."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, it's okay."

It was then that she felt her heart speed up his words were still ringing in her ears.

 _"He just called me, Baby Girl!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**San Diego Police Department – Downtown – Evening**

This seemed to be a never-ending day as Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ dragged themselves back into the now quiet precinct. Garcia refused to leave Morgan's side. They all were happy that the case was solved with Harper confessing in his maniacal tirade as he was led away from the hospital. It still seemed odd that the case had ended the way it did and none of them were going to rest until they found out how they all could have missed Harper as their prime suspect. As they strolled to the conference room they couldn't help noticing the chilly reception as detective after detective turned away pretending not to see them as they passed by.

"Did the temperature just drop ten degrees?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"Looks that way." Hotch responded. "We just arrested their boss for serial murder they're upset. It's understandable but we're here to do a job. So let's get busy so we can get out of here before the sun comes up."

 **Mercy Hospital – Late Evening –**

He was glad that she stayed; he wasn't in the mood to be alone just yet and his heart was still racing after the attempt on his life. He was sure she hadn't noticed that he was yawing and his eyes were drooping with her mouth ran nonstop. It was so cute how she talked without so much of a breath between sentences when she was nervous and clearly she was nervous. He wondered what it was that made her nervous around him.

"Do you ever stop talking, Beautiful?" He said jokingly.

He watched as her face turned ten shades of red and he regretted interrupting her.

"I'm so sorry! You must think I'm cra-"

"No, no I'm sorry that's not what I meant. It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"You seem, I don't know, nervous."

She looked down at her hands that she'd been wringing non-stop as well then back at him and she felt her eyes welling up with tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Nervous? Uh no, yes, I'm, we had a whole life and… never mind. The doctors told us not to recreate your memories so, I'll just be patient and wait for you to…to…remember me, us…it's getting late."

Garcia nervously looked at her watch and then the clock on the wall over his head to confirm the fact that it was nearly midnight. So she stood straightening her clothes around her that didn't really need to be straightened. He watched her intently wanting even more than before to remember her. She knew he was staring and that made her even more nervous as she turned to head toward the door.

"Was there an us?"

"What?"

"Us. Was there an, _us_? You said you had to wait for me to remember, us. Was there an us?"

How could she answer that question in one word, she thought as he waited anxiously for her to answer. If she said, yes then she would have to tell him everything and there was so much to tell, so much to lose in the end and so, she did what she'd always done in the past. She ran.

"I've got to go."

And then she was gone. His heart stopped for just a moment then regained its normal pattern of beating. The empty feeling that had come over him earlier when she had pulled out of their embrace returned and he couldn't help feeling that a part of him had just walked out the door.

 **Omni Hotel – Morning –**

Jordan had had an early breakfast meeting with the local FAA officials to discuss the recent shut down of Lindberg Field, San Diego's Airport. It was originally thought to be a terrorist threat but after a thorough investigation that was ruled out. She hadn't taken an assignment like this since her early days with Counter Terrorism but at least it had given her a reason to be in town while Derek was laid up in the hospital. She felt the butterflies in her stomach going wild as she admired her reflection in the mirror; the dark two-piece business suit that was standard bureau issue wasn't good enough to wear to go and see her future husband for the first time and even more importantly, when he saw her.

Kevin Lynch had kept her abreast of the BAU's case and she'd learned earlier that the unsub had been the lead detective on the case Now the case was officially closed. According to Kevin, the team would be at the station finishing up paperwork until lunchtime, so the coast was clear. Lucky for her the hotel was only a few miles from the hospital. So, as she got comfortable in the cab she nervously fidgeted with the shiny ring on her left hand knowing that in less than fifteen minutes she would be at the hospital with no chance of being interrupted by his pesky friends.

 **Mercy Hospital –**

Derek frowned as he took another sip from the bitter weak coffee as if it would taste differently than it did the first time he'd taken a sip. Everything about his life was a blank but there was one thing he knew and that was that he needed a strong cup of Joe to start his day. He looked at the yellow glob and the strips of something masquerading as bacon on his plate and he wanted to gag. No way he'd be able to eat it or drink the coffee; he was starving. The only way to salvage the morning was if the beautiful blonde called Garcia would magically appear with a large cup of coffee and a cheese Danish.

As if on cue there was a knock on his door and even before she entered he could smell the aroma of black coffee. He saw the bag no doubt holding pastries inside. He smiled at the beautiful woman who was wearing the hell out of the red dress that wrapped around her body landing just above her knee. She smiled slowly approaching his bed confidently as if she knew something he didn't. Gorgeous? That was an understatement.

"Good morning, Handsome!"

"Good morning."

She liked the way his eyes examined every inch of her. The red dress that fit her body like paint was a good choice after all. She was certain that he was speechless.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled as she stopped within inches of him. "I'm Jordan. Jordan Todd. You don't remember me but you will."

He saw the ring on her finger; it was hard not to.

"I brought breakfast for us. Hospital food is the worst!" Again she chuckled.

He didn't know what to say; of all the others that he'd met she seemed to be the least familiar of them all. She sat the coffee down on the table and removed the hospital tray setting it on the empty bed on the other side of the room. She made him uncomfortable and he didn't know why, not like Garcia who made him feel safe.

"How do I know you?"

She arranged the pastries on the table in front of him and handed him one of the coffee cups before looking at him and smiling. Then she took a sip from one of the cups that she held in her right hand as she eyed him intently.

"Let's just say we are close, very close. Eat your breakfast I brought your favorite blueberry muffins."

It was nice that she had brought breakfast. He felt guilty for not being excited to see her. He had so hoped it was Garcia not another stranger that he'd have to get to know all over again. No, she was definitely not Garcia and as he longed for the beautiful bubbly woman, he had a strong feeling that there was no one else like Penelope Garcia.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan stayed well into the afternoon talking incessantly about herself making sure he saw the ring on her finger. He was exhausted but he didn't have the heart to ask her to leave. Her beauty seemed to be less and less significant as the minutes passed.

"That's a beautiful ring, a gift?"

"You could say that."

She smiled coyly quickly standing and moving closer taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Again he felt uncomfortable as she leaned toward him and began fluffing his pillows. He could smell her raspberry body wash as she willingly dangled her cleavage in his face.

"Anyone I know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh most definitely!"

"Who?"

"You, silly!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you gave it to me the night before you left for this case."

His heart dropped flashes of a black velvet box came to his mind. He saw himself in a jewelry store with the younger man called Spencer Reid. He remembered being happy and nervous. Then he saw himself on his knees smiling and holding the box in his hands. Then suddenly the picture was gone and his mind was once again blank.

"Me? Are you saying that you and I are…?"

"Engaged! That's exactly what I'm saying, Derek."

She saw the surprise on his face and something else; disappointment. She knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her to convince him that they were a couple. She had to get him married before his memory returned and most of all she had to get him to fall in love with her…quickly!

"Are you okay, Baby?"

He didn't want to hurt this woman but he couldn't help but be surprised. If anyone he hoped it would be Garcia that he'd been in love with.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You look so disappointed."

"No, no, it's just that I wish I could remember, that's all."

Jordan leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, then another. She couldn't help noticing him trying to move away from her advances.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

He didn't respond as she slowly stood smoothing the red dress over her body.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just going to take some time, I guess."

"We have a lifetime and I'm not going any where I promise, Baby! I love you in sickness and in health."

Morgan was thankful to see the nurse walk in carrying a syringe in one hand and his chart in another. He wanted to be alone and he wanted to wake up from this nightmare and he wanted to remember this woman who claimed to be his fiancée.

"Hello. I don't think I've seen you in here before."

The older woman eyed Jordan as she approached her patient on the opposite side of his bed.

"I just got into town. When the bureau called and told me what happened I took the first flight out."

Nelda Perkins shot a disbelieving glance at the woman and began busying herself checking his vitals and shooting his pain meds into his IV. Something was off about the woman and she didn't believe a word she'd said.

"Where's the rest of your team this morning?"

"They're wrapping up our case, I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"I bet you can't wait unti that pretty little blonde comes back. I saw how you two were eyeing each other."

She smiled looking at him knowing it would make things awkward in the room. He tried to suppress a smile but Jordan caught on.

"I, uh, well actually I'm looking forward to seeing all of them." He said trying to cover.

"Uh huh, okay. Well, I've just given you enough morphine to put you out for a while so you better get some rest. Your friends are a rowdy bunch and you're going to need it."

"Thanks Nelda."

Nelda gave Jordan one final once over, then without another word headed out the door. Jordan felt her blood boiling. Even in his state of not remembering anything or anyone, Penelope Garcia was still in her way. This was her second chance and no matter what she had to do, that geek was not going to win Derek, not this time.

Jordan sat quietly as Derek slowly lost the battle to stay awake quickly falling into a deep sleep. She needed to get out of there before his team arrived. She looked around the room and noticed a white plastic bag with his personal belongings inside. Glancing back to make sure he was asleep she fished his keys from his jeans pocket and slipped them into her purse.

 _"Your mine, Derek! When you get back home I'll be waiting for you and before Penelope Garcia knows what hit her, you and I will be man and wife!"_

Nelda had worked as a registered nurse at Mercy Hospital back when nuns ran the place. Nothing and no one surprised her. She wasn't fooled by the woman in the red dress. She'd watched her sashay into the man's room claiming a place in his life, flashing a ring that was a mediocre replica of an engagement ring and expected him to buy her story. Even though he had no memory of his life, she didn't seem to fit she was nothing like the others who'd been in and out patiently waiting for him to regain his memory without any prompting from them. Not this woman, she had an agenda and Nelda had a sneaky suspicion that it was not a good one.

 **San Diego Police Department – Downtown – Afternoon –**

Hotch and the others finished all of the paperwork on the case and said their goodbyes and anxiously headed toward their SUV's just as Hotch's phone rang. It was Cruz and he knew that had to mean they were being requested on another case. Everyone looked at their leader suspiciously.

"No, don't tell us we have another case!" JJ moaned.

"New York and it's a bad one."

"What about Morgan?" Reid asked.

"There are no other teams available and Cruz wants us and the jet back."

"We can't leave! He'll be alone!"

"I'm sorry, Garcia but we have to go. We've been given enough time to say goodbye then we're in the air."

Rossi wrapped his arm around the distraught tech and led her to the waiting SUV's. The others downtrodden followed slowly behind.

 **Mercy Hospital – Later –**

He was happy to see them but he knew instantly by the looks on their faces that something was wrong. It was obvious that Garcia had been crying as she drew closer to his bed stopping only inches away from him. Instinctively, he reached for hand taking it in his and holding it firmly. It felt so natural to want to comfort her and he wanted nothing more than to pull her down onto the bed and hold her in his arms but then he remembered the woman who'd come by earlier claiming to be his fiancée.

"You guys look like you've lost your best friend. What's going on?"

"We've got to leave." Hotch began. "New York and it's bad."

Morgan shook his head as his heart dropped. He felt the panic welling inside he didn't want to be here in an unfamiliar city alone. He had started getting flashes of memories that made no sense but at least the faces in those memories were those of the people standing before him. They'd been here everyday for him fretting over him and supporting him and he felt safe and hopeful whenever they were around.

"I understand. It's okay, I'll be fine."

He felt her squeeze his hand as a lone tear escaped her eyes. He smiled up at her reassuring her that he would be fine.

"We'll keep in touch kid." Rossi reassured.

And then just like that they were gone. Garcia was the last to leave waving a silent goodbye as she stepped out the door. He was alone now, utterly alone.

Jordan Todd marveled at the shiny gold duplicate key as she held it up to the bright afternoon sunshine. Slipping it onto her key ring and dropping it into her purse renewed her purpose for being in the city. Her meetings were over and it was now time for her to return to Quantico. Her flight was scheduled for tomorrow morning, which gave her plenty of time to spend some time with her, _fiancée,_ before leaving. She had a lot to get done before his return and she had to make sure everything was set. First she needed to check in with her new best friend Kevin Lynch to fill him in on her plans and to ask for a favor.

Kevin was eager to see Penelope again. He'd heard that the team was on their way to New York but not before dropping off his Plum Sauce in Quantico. He'd grown quite good at playing the concerned friend now that he was no longer in her life. He took the liberty of making dinner reservations for the two of them for later in hopes of kicking his plans into gear. The sound of his phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, my partner in crime."

"You sound awfully chipper this afternoon."

"It's because I've seen Derek and the team is headed out of town on a new case!"

"And Penelope is on her way back here to me. So it looks like we both have something to celebrate."

"Exactly!"

They both chuckled before Jordan began again.

"Hey do you still drive a truck?"

"Why yes, I do. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I need to move a few of my things and I was hoping you'd help a girl out."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure!"


	10. Chapter 10

_"Please…no!"_

 _"Come on, just relax…"_

 _"No…I just want to go home!"_

 _"But we haven't even gone fishing yet."_

"NO!"

Derek jerked awake. The sudden movement of his body springing nearly out of bed sent pain through his chest sending him back onto the bed with a thud. His heart was pumping and he was breathing hard as if he'd just run ten miles. Nothing made sense as he looked around the room…why was he here and where was the little boy?

The door opened slowly drawing is attention away from his current situation and on the older woman who'd stepped into the room. She had kind eyes and a sweet smile he felt comforted some how; it was just what he needed at that moment.

"Good morning."

She stopped just short of his bed examining him as if waiting for permission to come closer. His heart was still beating a mile a minute he continued to watch her standing patiently.

"My name is Fran. Fran Morgan."

"G-Good morning, wait…Fran Morgan?"

"Yes. I'm your mother."

His body went limp against the bed tears streamed uncontrollably from his eyes as she took his sudden emotions as her permission to go to him. He couldn't stop the tears he didn't want to cry in front of a complete stranger, besides he needed to find that little boy, he was in trouble, he was all alone with the bad man…he was hurting him…Then just as the woman reached him gently pulling him into her arms Derek realized that the little boy was him.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – later –**

"…But JJ, he's all alone!"

"I know Garcia but we didn't have a choice! This case in New York is really bad. The Morgan we all know would be the first one to tell us to go."

"Yeah but that's just it, he's not the Morgan we all know. He's…He's lost and alone, and hurt…it's not fair, JJ!"

"I know it's not, Garcia, but he's strong and he's going to get his memory back…"

"I hope you're right! I need my Chocolate Thunder back to keep me warm at night..."

"TMI, Garcia. Now about those searches, we'll be landing in an hour."

"On it…Garcia out!"

Garcia ended her call moments before she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter at your own risk!"

"Hi Penelope! Welcome back!"

Garcia continued typing fiercely on the keyboard without turning around. She wasn't in the mood for Kevin today.

"Hi Kevin. What can I do you for?"

"I uh just wanted to check in."

"Check in? Kevin, you haven't, _checked in_ , since we broke up!"

"Yeah, uh, I know but we're still friends, right?"

Enough was enough and she didn't have the energy for this today, she stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face him.

"Listen Kevin, I don't want to be rude, but the team is on their way to New York on a gnarly case and I already have a ton of searches to run. Derek is still in the hospital in San Diego, I'm worried sick about him and I don't have time for anything else!"

"Look, I know you're busy and Morgan is on your mind, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you and when you get stressed you don't take care of yourself."

Then he slyly pulled a white bakery box from behind his back offering it to her.

"A midafternoon snack. It'll help keep your energy up."

She'd been horrible to him and she felt guilty as he stood there with a sweet puppy dog look on his face. It was sweet in a pitiful sort of way. What did she ever see in him, she thought. She smiled and took the box looking inside.

"A red velvet cupcake! Oh, Kevin how sweet! I'm so sorry for being so mean earlier."

"No worries, no need to apologize. In fact, I'm going to get out of your hair I'm helping a friend move and I'm running late."

As the door closed she ran her index finger lightly across the top of the oversized treat and licked the icing off of her finger…just what she needed.

 **Mercy Hospital – San Diego, Ca. –**

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I was on a vacation and the bureau had a hard time reaching me."

"It's okay you're here now that's all that matters."

Mother and son talked for the next several minutes. He welcomed and needed the company even though the woman next to him was a complete stranger. Still, he found comfort in her presence and more importantly it kept his mind off of the little boy.

"I'm surprised your team isn't here all of you are inseparable."

"Really?"

Fran needed to be careful about what she said. The doctors had warned her not to influence his memories otherwise it would hinder his recovery.

"You talk about them a lot, especially…"

She saw the hope in his eyes and the anticipation of something that would help him piece his life together.

"Especially, what?"

"It's just…I don't think I should say...the doctors warned me about…"

"Please…tell me…I need to know what my life was like before. Everybody is a stranger, everything is a blank and it's driving me crazy, please."

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation as Dr. Amsale stepped in.

"Hello. How's my patient doing today?"

Morgan looked at Fran and then at the doctor.

"Better, doc. This is my mother, Fran Morgan."

"My pleasure." He said extending his hand to her.

"How would you like to go home?"

"Home?"

He didn't know where that was. He felt himself panicking. Fran noticed the fear in his eyes and she had to step in.

"Uh, doctor, what if he were to come home to Chicago? His sisters and I can take care of him until he's back on his feet."

"I don't see why not. I can refer you to a doctor there and you'll have to take it easy for the next several weeks."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, Baby Boy."

Her business in San Diego was over. It had only meant to be a quick stay to take care of bureau matters. She had no more official business and so she was booked on a flight out in a few hours. She had work to do when she returned to Quantico and already she had Kevin on a special assignment of packing a few of her things and meeting her at Morgan's when she returned. She was excited imagining his face when he walked through the door and saw her completely moved in as if she'd been a part of his life for years. The look on his friends' faces especially Penelope's would be priceless.

 ** _Later…_**

He didn't know what t think or say, Chicago, home…none of it sounded familiar or did anything to relieve his anxiety of taking the next steps and that was those that led out of the hospital. This room had become his safe haven the only thing he knew for sure and now it was time to leave it. He was terrified.

Fran had left to make arrangements to get him home. The bureau had instructed her to keep in touch so that they could assist in any arrangements she needed to make. There were things that her daughters would have to take care of in preparation for their return and so she'd kissed her son goodbye for the day and returned to her hotel.

Jordan took a quick glance at her reflection in the window, exhaled and pushed her way into the room. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but see the same look of disappointment that she'd seen the last time she was there. His smile didn't match the sadness in his eyes and she pretended not to notice.

"Hello, my love."

Smiling she quickly plopped herself down on the bed and began fretting over him.

"Hey, leave something for the nurses to do."

"I'm sorry it's just, I hate seeing you in that hospital bed; it breaks my heart."

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry."

"The bureau is calling me back to Quantico. I leave in a few hours and so I wanted to come by to say goodbye."

He didn't feel the same pangs of sadness at her words as he did when the others had announced their departure. He wanted to but there was nothing but relief and for that he was sorry. It was odd that he felt a pull toward Garcia as if there had been something between them…he could only hope.

"I understand."

He seemed to relax at news that he was leaving and she couldn't help but think for the first time that her plan may be in jeopardy. After a few minutes of idle chatter, Jordan leaned in and kissed him on the lips and left him alone headed home to Quantico.

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Quantico, VA – Evening –**

Garcia saw a familiar truck in the driveway as she turned the corner onto Derek's street. "How odd," she thought as she parked across the street out of sight. She'd been drawn to his place this evening not wanting to be alone at her place. She'd done it before when they were away; just smelling his cologne on the sheets made her feel better.

The driver's side door opened and the disheveled man jumped out and headed to the back of the truck. He began lifting boxes and placing them on the ground then looking around suspiciously. Then one by one he nervously carried the boxes to the front porch. He was up to something, but what?

 _"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?"_ She whispered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

She was stunned to see Kevin nervously pace back and forth across the porch of the ranch style house. He obviously was waiting for someone and no sooner had she completed that thought another car pulled into the driveway next to Kevin's truck.

"Oh hell no!" She whispered to herself.

Jordan Todd jumped out of the car and quickly headed to the front of the house. She hugged Kevin tightly which surprised Penelope; she didn't realize the two were so close.

"Hey Kev! It's good seeing you! Did you have any problems?"

"No, no not all." He began. "Jordan this plan of yours is insane!"

"Why? Derek belongs to me not that…that…"

"Hey watch what you say about my Plum Sauce."

"Look, we both win if I can get Derek to fall in love with me. He doesn't remember anything I'll fill in the blanks for him. I get him to marry me and Penelope will need a friend to help her get over her loss…that friend is you!"

"Jordan do you realize how many things would not have to go wrong for this idiotic plan to work?"

"Kevin, don't chicken out on me now!"

"I'm not chickening out! I'm just trying to figure out how you plan on getting around that alarm system?"

Kevin pointed to the subtle indicators around the roof of the house and the small cameras hidden above the door and windows. Jordan stomped her feet several times like a little girl frowning and moaning.

"DAMN!"

 **Chicago, Illinois – Evening – 2 Days later –**

"Eat, before your food gets cold."

He felt like a child as he took a small bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He'd been here a day and he felt warm and safe one minute and then he felt confused and out of place the next. He'd begun seeing flashes of two men; one looked like the man who was in several of the photos around the house who Fran had told him was his father. The other man he never mentioned to her he didn't know why he'd kept his face to himself but for whatever reason he felt dread and fear whenever his face flashed before his eyes. Then there was the little boy, the one he'd seen in his mind while he was in the hospital.

"Did something happen to me?"

"What?"

She looked up from her plate staring at him not sure how to reply.

"Did something happen to me when I was a boy?"

"Derek…"

"I keep seeing a man…a bad man…and a boy…"

Fran placed her fork on her plate and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She'd never doubted that he'd regain his memories but she was a coward she didn't want to be the one who told him about Carl Buford.

"Did he hurt me? Am I the little boy…in my visions, I mean."

"Yes. Yes your are."

She had no choice he deserved to know so for the next hour she explained what had happened to the innocent thirteen year old boy who'd done nothing to deserve what had happened to him at the hands of a man who'd convinced him that he loved him like a father, a man who'd taken his innocence and his childhood.

 **Quantico, VA – Evening –**

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, JJ! Kevin and Jordan are definitely up to something though!"

"We need to tell Hotch. From what you're saying, Jordan and Kevin were trying to move in to Morgan's place."

"Yeah but why? Morgan and Kevin are not friends. Morgan is my friend. Jordan, well who knows what she's up to."

"She's been interested in him since she filled in for me when I was out on maternity leave."

"JJ be honest with me, did anything happen between the two of them? I need to know."

"Nothing Garcia. Trust me they fought like cats and dogs!"

"She wants Derek to think that they are a couple. Why else is she creeping around his place after dark with boxes?"

"JJ, what do I do? I was such a fool giving him his ring back! What if he gets his memory back and decides that he doesn't want me?"

"Derek loves you. Even now without his memory, there's something there. I know you see how he looks at you."

"I don't know, Jayje…"

"Garcia, one thing I know you are not running like a little girl this time and we will stop Jordan no matter what little game she and Kevin are playing."

"It all makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Kevin's visit a couple days ago. In fact it was the same day I caught him and Jordan at Derek's. He came in acting sweet and concerned for me bearing a red velvet cupcake from my favorite bakery."

"That snake!"

"Whatever he's up to, I won't let him hurt Derek and I won't let Jordan trick him into falling for whatever she has up her sleeve!"

"Now that's the PG, I know and love!"

 **Chicago, Illinois – Morgan Family Home – Morning –**

The smell of strong coffee, bacon and eggs pulled him from his slumber. He was glad to finally have a reason to open his eyes and get out of bed. His night had been riddled with odd dreams that seemed like puzzle pieces floating around in no particular order. The bad man, Carl Buford, made several appearances, as did Fran and two other younger women. Each dream seemed to pull him closer to feelings of familiarity and even though he was exhausted he felt for the first time that perhaps he would get his memories back.

She could hear him moving around upstairs. She'd been up for several hours their conversation about Buford had been painful for both of them. It broke her heart to know that his first recovered memories were of the worst times of his life. She couldn't sleep so she did what she always did and that was to cook. Already she'd made enough food to feed her children for the next few days. She didn't want a repeat of last night's conversation so she invited Sarah and Desiree for breakfast and they were due to arrive in a few minutes.

His body was sore but the hot water beating against his back felt good as he leaned his forehead against the white tile of the shower. The small shower felt oddly safe and familiar and he was overcome with flashes of Garcia's smile and the sound of her voice echoed in his ear. Then he wondered if the visions of his hands on her naked body was a memory or was it just simply wishful thinking.

 _"If your mother comes home and catches us…"_

 _He covered her mouth with his stopping her protests as his hands continued to roam her body. She relaxed under his touch as her wet body pressed against the white smooth tile._

 _"She won't…"_

 _He kissed her again and again and she moaned against his mouth._

 _"Ahhh…Derek…Derek…"_

"Derek…Derek…are you okay in there?"

In a flash he was drawn back to the present by the sound of his mother's voice; her timing left a lot to be desired he moaned to himself.

"Uh…yeah…yes, I'm fine…ma…I'll be right out!"

"Okay, well breakfast is ready. Hurry down before it gets cold and your sisters should be here any minute now."

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Quantico, VA –**

It was too early for visitors and she was already late for work. Hotch had scheduled a meeting with the team to discuss what she'd seen at Derek's two nights ago. The doorbell rang again before she reached it. She was surprised to see him standing in the hallway. He had a lot of nerve after what she'd seen earlier. He'd called her a dozen times since she'd been back and all of his calls she'd sent to voicemail. She had nothing to say to him, nothing at all.

"Come on Penny! Open the door! I know you're in there, your car is parked out front!"

"Not now Kevin I'm running late!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"Please! I just want to make sure you're okay! Please, Plum Sauce!"

She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. As much as she wanted to ask him about his late night visit to Derek's she didn't want to let on that she saw him and Jordan. If they were up to something and no doubt they were, she needed to keep it to herself for now. So, she opened the door to the toothy goofy grin of Kevin Lynch.

 **Milly's Café –**

"Jordan, really? Please tell me you didn't try and move into his place!"

"What? Of course I did! This may be my only chance to get him back, Clarice!"

"Get him back? You never had him! Wow, I thought when you told me about your dream that you were crazy, but now…this is taking it to a new level, girl!"

Jordan had asked her friend to meet her for breakfast before heading to the bureau. She was still fuming that her flimsy plan to move into Derek's place had fallen apart but she wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. Some would call her obsessed but she called it determined. She had come so close to being the woman in his life but she'd misplayed her hand and he went running back into the arms of that blonde tech geek Penelope Garcia. For the life of her she didn't understand what he saw in her. Nonetheless, she was not going to give up without a fight no matter what she had to do.

"What happens when he gets his memory back? He's going to have you committed to the nearest nut house!"

"We'll be man and wife by then!"

"You don't know that! Stop this, Jordan! You are too smart for this nonsense. Besides, there are other men out there who'd love to be with you!"

"I don't want other men, I want Derek!"

"How far are you going to take this?"

"I'll go as far as I have to even if it means eliminating my competition, for good!


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Clarice began. "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying!"

Jordan didn't respond maybe she had shared too much. Clarice was her closest friend they'd grown up together and Jordan was the one who'd gotten her a job with the bureau. Now she saw the questioning look across the table and she regretted confiding in her childhood friend.

"Jordan!"

Her shouts drew the attention of the other diners.

"SHH!"

"Answer me! What are you planning to do?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get what and who I want!"

Clarice plopped against the booth and watched in shock as her friend continued to eat her breakfast. She'd always been high strung and over confident in her abilities and looks but this was way beyond anything she'd seen in their childhood.

"Jordan, listen to me, please, you have to stop this nonsense and I really hope you're kidding because you're scaring me right now!"

"Oh come on, Clarice, of course I'm kidding! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Clarice was worried she knew that Jordan was serious…dead serious and as much as she loved her best friend she couldn't allow her to do anything that would hurt another human being.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

She stepped aside to let him in leaving the door open to further drive home the fact that she was in a hurry.

"What is it, Kevin?"

"I was worried about you, Penny."

"Well as you can see, I'm just fine! So now if you don't mind, I'm really running late Hotch has called us in for an early meeting."

He watched as she fluttered around the room gathering her things and throwing them in her bag, then grabbing her jacket to head toward the door.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you since the other day?"

Garcia stopped in front of the pathetic excuse for an ex-boyfriend and exhaled. She couldn't afford to let on that she knew about his creepy alliance with Jordan Todd.

"No, you didn't do anything, I'm just in a hurry. I can't be late for this meeting, Kevin."

He wasn't buying it. She made an attempt to get passed him but he blocked her way.

"Uh…how's Morgan doing?"

"He's fine he's spending a few days in Chicago with his family."

"Oh, really, okay, well that's good, good. Uh…listen I know your hours are crazy but do you think we could get together and have dinner one night soon? Tonight, maybe?"

She couldn't believe her ears and her stomach wretched at the thought of sharing a meal with him.

"I don't know Kevin, like you said my hours…"

"Well, just think about it okay? I know we're not together and you and Morgan…and well, I just want us to still be friends…you're still important to me and I just want you to be happy."

Penelope saw the desperation in his eyes she gently grabbed his arm and walked him to the door and out into the hallway.

"I appreciate that, Kevin really I do. I tell you what, I'll keep your invitation in mind, okay? If my schedule permits…maybe…"

His smile brightened as he adjusted his glasses just as he started to say another word, she closed the door in his face leaving him in the hallway alone. Leaning against the door she let out another breath and listened for his footsteps as he made his departure.

 **Morgan Family Home – Chicago –**

His sisters had already arrived when he finally made it downstairs. He saw the likeness of his own reflection in their faces. He welcomed their smiles as they rushed him embracing him in exaggerated hugs and kisses. Fran watched her children as the tears ran down her face she knew that this is what her son needed and she prayed this would be where his healing began. The family of four sat around the dining room table eating the amazing food that meant more than nourishment. It was Fran's therapy session and her opportunity to grieve for her son and his past and now his present.

She'd done her best and she still carried the guilt of not knowing what was happening to her son so long ago. Her hands were tied with the responsibilities of caring for three children alone…there was no time for tears or acknowledging her own loss and so she took to cooking, creating a world of aromas and colors and warmth. The distraction gave her a moment of solitude and she was thankful God had allowed her those precious few moments of grace.

The rest of the day was amazing and he quickly learned that the women in his family talked incessantly and he gathered that he probably led a life here of very few words as a younger boy. He laughed at how they teased each other and slowly moments of his past began to come to mind as they told stories of years long past. He felt connected to the women and protective of them. They tried so hard to answer his questions and fill in the blanks as his childhood came into view as pictures transforming from black and white to vivid colors. Then like it always did since meeting her, he his mind fell on Penelope.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA – Evening –**

 **5** **th** **Floor Ladies Room…**

An overwhelming feeling of sadness came over Jordan as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. While it was true that she had accomplished a lot in her thirty-five years of life; she was beautiful, had a job that would be envied by any woman and she'd made her parents proud with her life choices. Still, she missed having a man in her life. She had no trouble attracting men but she wanted one man in particular and until know he'd eluded her.

Her friend's words rang non-stop in her ears begging her to give up on having Morgan in her life and pleading with her to get help and to not take her obsession too far. Jordan hated being lectured by people who clearly didn't understand her. Her mother had droned on and on when she was little about being a proper lady, going to college, finding a suitable husband and settling down. She hated it then and she hated it now.

She didn't know what had gotten into her bestie; she'd always been so willing to agree with her on everything, hanging on her words as if they were honey, but lately, especially today, she seemed so determined to disagree and it wasn't productive to a happy relationship between them. As she continued to study her reflection she turned on the cold water and let the water run over her hands, the red crimson mixed with the water turning the porcelain sink a light pink and she didn't seem to mind that she was creating a big mess for someone else to clean up in the morning. Clarice's stiff body lay on the floor near the last stall twenty feet to her right her eyes wide open in shock staring blankly into the nothingness that was now her existence. Jordan glanced sadly at her friend as she ran the knife under the water gently rubbing the sticky blood from the blade. She knew she'd miss her girl, they'd enjoyed so many years together. Lunch dates and weekends just wouldn't be the same…but no one not even her best friend was going to stop her from doing what she needed to do. She grabbed a handful of paper towels, dried off the knife and her hands, then blowing a kiss to her poor dead friend she turned off the lights and walked out of the fifth floor women's restroom and headed toward the BAU one floor up.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting late. Kevin had hung around nearly two hours after his normal day hoping that Penelope would agree to have dinner with him. It was seven now and he hadn't heard a peep out of her. Frustrated, he grabbed his jacket and bag and headed toward the elevator. He'd managed to finagle an assignment in Mail Fraud on the sixth floor that put him close to her just in case she called he would be close enough to get to her within seconds…if he hurried.

Kevin nearly collided with Jordan as she rushed off of the elevator. He was surprised to see her since she had no reason to be on the sixth floor. He panicked looking around to make sure no one saw them together and pulled her into a nearby hallway out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing up here, Jordan?"

"Calm down, Kevin." She whispered. "I just wanted to say hello to my old friends at the BAU."

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Since when have you been friends with anyone at the BAU?"

"Well…"

"Exactly! Listen, do you want to screw up our plans to keep Derek and Penelope apart?"

"No…I just…"

"First the attempted move-in at Derek's now the little reunion with the team. Damn Jordan!"

"I want to see Derek and I know you said he's in Chicago but…"

"But what?"

"Well, if I could get his family's address I could pop over and pay him a little visit!"

"Jordan, Derek and his family are extremely close do you know what would happen if you showed up in Chicago introducing yourself as his fiancée?"

"They'd be happy for us?"

"Hell no! Don't you think that if Morgan really had a fiancée they would know?"

Angrily she pulled from his grip and crossed her arms. If she didn't need the little dweeb she'd kill him too. But she needed him and he needed her so she'd put up with him a little longer.

"Okay, fine! What do we do now? How's it going with Penelope?"

Kevin huffed and shook his head he hated to admit that he had gotten nowhere with his little Plum Sauce she'd rejected every attempt to reconnect with her.

"Not good, I'm afraid. I was just on my way to her office when you stepped off of the elevator."

"Come on you Twerp we're running out of time! If you don't get her out of my way and fast I'll…"

"You'll what, Jordan?"

She watched the fire in his eyes he had it bad for the four-eyed blonde. For the life of her she didn't understand what Garcia had done to get these two men under her spell.

"Never mind! Just step it up, Kevin! If he gets his memory back we're doomed!"

Taking a quick look down the hallway and then back at his desperate partner in crime he rushed them both toward the elevator and nervously pushed the down button. Jordan wasn't the only one getting anxious. He had no loyalty to the gorgeous brunette she was simply a piece in his puzzle to get what he wanted and if she threatened the success of his plans in any way he'd end their little partnership. He wanted Penelope and he was going to have her no matter what he had to do to make that happen.

 **Home of Fran Morgan – Chicago, Illinois – 2 days later -**

As much as he wanted to stay in Chicago with his family he knew he had to leave. His life was no longer there and he knew that there was unfinished business in Quantico. For one his increasing dreams and visions of Penelope Garcia were worth exploring and getting the real story. It troubled him that he still did not remember Jordan being his fiancée. He was drawn to the beautiful blonde she haunted him while he was asleep and awake. He needed answers he knew what the doctors had said but he needed to talk to her. Somehow he felt she held the answers. He saw the sadness in his mother's eyes and the red eyes of his sisters as they hugged him goodbye. With a promise to call when he landed he waved goodbye to the three women who'd been available and patient with him over the last several days.

 **BAU Headquarters – Quantico, VA –**

His flight was due to land any moment now; she'd fought the urge to call him for the last two days. She wanted to offer to pick him up from the airport but she knew how important it was to give him his space and allow him to settle in on his own. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel for him to enter a house that was unfamiliar and see things that were his yet had no place in his mind. She hadn't spoken to him since he'd been in Chicago although his mother secretly kept her updated on his progress. She was grateful for their friendship Fran had been like a mother to her who'd made her feel welcomed in her family. She remembered the phone call she and Derek had made to her minutes after he'd proposed. Now she paced back and forth in her office counting the minutes until his plane touched down.

As he headed toward baggage claim he wanted to kick himself for not having the courage to call her and ask for a ride home. It would have given him an excuse to see her but instead like a coward he accepted the arrangements offered by the bureau, which included sending someone to pick him up and take him home. Knowing what he did for a living he knew he'd been in this airport countless times yet nothing seemed familiar. He found himself staring at every face young and old hoping to see something or someone familiar.

"Agent Morgan?"

He was startled slightly by an unfamiliar voice. He'd been so deep in thought he didn't notice the man suddenly appearing at his side.

"Agent Morgan? He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm agent Morgan."

"Hi the bureau sent me to pick you up."

"Uh yeah, right, okay."

"I'm parked in the first lot out front if you'll come with me."

"Sure thank you, I appreciate it."

Derek followed behind the man as they headed toward the exit. Then suddenly the man turned to face him extending his hand and with a wide toothy grin he introduced himself.

"By the way my name is Kevin. Kevin Lynch."


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan followed Kevin to his car he couldn't help but notice that he looked nothing like he imagined a federal agent to look. His clothes were wrinkled with most of his shirt hanging outside of his pants and he could have sworn he saw a mustard stain on his front pocket. He kept pushing his glasses up on his face and he seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the airport. There was something about him that was oddly familiar.

Agent Anderson rushed through the airport doors out of breath. He'd been ordered to pick up Morgan from the airport and to take him home and make sure he was settled before leaving him alone. But Anderson had gotten stuck in traffic by an accident on the freeway and he was at least fifteen minutes later than he should have been. At best Agent Morgan would be standing at the curb waiting and at worse he'd left trying to find his own way home.

As he waded through the crowd of travelers Anderson surveyed the crowd hoping to see a familiar face. He noticed on the board that the flight had arrived on time and as he approached baggage claim with the exception of a few stray bags everyone had collected their luggage and were now gone. He rushed outside hoping to see Morgan but he was not there. Again he began looking around and noticed the agent ahead across the parking lot. He panicked when he saw who was with him. Quickly he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Ahh…Agent Hotchner…Sir… this is Agent Anderson."

"Yes Agent."

"I'm at the airport to pick up Agent Morgan like you said and…"

"And what? What's wrong?"

"It's just that…he uh…"

"Spit it out, Anderson, what's wrong?"

"He's already left, Sir."

"What? I told you to pick him!"

"It's just that I was a little late…"

"Anderson I told you to get there in time to pick him up! Do you understand that he has amnesia? We don't know what state of mind he's in, or if he even knows where his home is…"

"Yes Sir, I know…there was an accident and I got stuck and now… I'm here now and…"

"What?"

"Someone else picked him up."

"Who?"

"Kevin Lynch, Sir."

"Kevin Lynch? Dammit Anderson, don't you remember anything I told you in our briefing earlier? Lynch and Todd are the last people Morgan or Garcia should be near!"

"I'm so sorry Sir! I can still see them, Sir! I've been following them and they're about a hundred yards ahead of me."

"Don't let them out of your sight! Do you hear me, Anderson?"

"Yes Sir!"

"I don't care what you have to do; do not let them out of your sight!"

As hard as he tried Anderson could not keep up with Morgan and Kevin they were too far ahead and Kevin was in a hurry rushing to his car that had been parked on the far side of the lot. He didn't want to make another call but he knew he had failed and he knew that Morgan could be in big trouble if their suspicions about Lynch were correct. He began running and yelling across the lot as the car doors closed and the engine started.

"Wait, I think I heard someone calling my name."

Kevin heard it too and he knew who it was. He was too close and he wasn't about to let some junior agent mess up his plans. He inhaled trying to squash the panic welling up inside of him. He started the engine while watching his passenger looking out of the window and surveying the dozen or so people now in the parking lot.

"Uh, no I don't think so. It's so noisy around here. Besides, who else knows you're here?"

"I'm telling you, I heard someone calling my name."

Kevin began backing out of the space and pulling away.

"Wait a minute let me just get out and see who it is. I swear I heard someone calling me!"

Ignoring him Kevin headed toward the exit pretending not to see the confused look on Morgan's face.

"Hey, man did you hear me?"

Kevin slowed down and coolly turning toward Morgan he smiled pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I heard you, Derek and we are not stopping."

"What?"

Then he saw the gun in the odd man's hand pointed directly at him.

"Now, if you don't want me to blow a whole in your gut or shoot any of these innocent people out here I suggest you sit there nice and quiet and shut up!"

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Sir…I lost them!"

Hotch looked around the room at his team red-faced and inconsolable. The others felt for the young agent on the other end of the phone but they were worried now for their friend.

"We'll talk when you get back!"

Hotch ended the call and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What happened?"

Rossi already knew the answer.

"Lynch took off with Morgan."

"Do you think he'll try and hurt him?"

Reid wanted to think that Kevin didn't have it in him to do Morgan any harm.

"I don't know but we better alert the locals to be on the lookout for them. JJ, find Garcia. If Kevin is bold enough to kidnap Morgan there's no telling what Jordan will do."

"On it!"

JJ rushed to Garcia's office and not bothering with the formality of knocking she barged in and found the office empty. She quickly headed down the hallway toward the break room.

Jordan followed the unsuspecting Garcia into the ladies restroom. She'd decided against waiting for Derek to return to Chicago to get rid of her. Why wait, she thought as she pushed the door open. There she was touching up her makeup and reapplying the bright red lipstick that adorned her lips.

"Hello Penelope!"

Startled, Garcia looked in the mirror at Jordan Todd then turning to face her she saw the gun in her hand.

"Jordan?"

"For the life of me I don't know how you do it."

"Jordan, what are you doing with the gun?"

"You've got two men drooling all over you! Two men who'd kill and die for you!"

"Put the gun down Jordan!"

"I've tried for the last five years to get Derek's attention and all he wants is…is…YOU! What do you have that I don't?"

"Jordan, think about what you're about to do. Listen to me…you are a very beautiful woman, you're smart you've got a job that anyone would dream of having…there are dozens of men just in the bureau alone who'd love to be with you!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

JJ ran into the break room hoping that she'd find her friend but she wasn't there. Her heart started pumping harder and harder. The only other place she could be was the ladies room.

"So, tell me! Tell me how do you get a man like Derek Morgan and that slimy geek Kevin Lynch to jump when you call huh? Tell me because I don't understand!"

"Jordan, just put the gun down."

JJ's heart dropped when she heard the voices on the other side of the door. Jordan was holding a gun and talking irrationally and out of control. Taking two steps from the door she texted Hotch to come quickly.

"I'm not going to let you have Derek! It's my time now! He doesn't remember you, Penelope and it's…it's like the gods are saying I can have my chance now!"

"Okay, okay, listen let's talk to Derek and see who he chooses okay?"

"Are you crazy? Even with amnesia he wants you! I saw it when his mother mentioned you in San Diego…"

"Wait, you were in San Diego?"

"Yes, of course when I heard he'd been shot I went to see him. Of course I had to make it seem like business but a bomb threat at the San Diego airport came along just in…Oh, never mind!"

"This isn't the way to get Derek, Jordan!"

"Of course it is. The only way Derek will ever choose me is if you're dead!"

That was it JJ knew that she could no longer wait for the rest of her team to arrive she had to move and she had to move fast so she drew her gun and pushed her way into the bathroom.

 **One Mile East of Airport –**

Derek sat quietly keeping his eyes on the man who'd gone from being his ride home to becoming his captor. He didn't want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt but the thought of being taken somewhere where no one could find him didn't sit well either. He had to escape before they got too far he had to make a move that wouldn't put anyone else in harm and he had to do it soon.

"Why are you doing this? Do I know you?"

Kevin chuckled then his chuckle morphed into a high-pitched laugh that made his body shake all over.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah, we know each other very well."

Morgan waited for him to continue as he drove for the next few seconds in silence weaving in and out of traffic nearly causing several accidents.

"Well, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I seem to be having a memory problem at the moment."

"I know all about your amnesia! It still doesn't change the fact that you stole the one thing the only thing that meant anything to me!"

"Look man…"

"No you look! You are…or were the biggest player this side of the Mississippi you could have had any woman you wanted! You have so many notches on your bedpost one would think you had termites! I had one woman! ONE! And you had to have her too!"

Morgan watched as the man's hand seemed to shake the angrier he got and that was going to be his downfall.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet; somewhere no one can hear me when I put a bullet in your head!"

His hand was shaking again.

"I'm not going to let you kill me without a fight. Don't think I'm just going to go down without a fight!"

"Shut up! Shut up! I know you're superman and all but the bullet in this gun is your kryptonite and I am going to kill you then I can have Penelope back with me where she belongs!"

The car pulled up to the red light and stopped behind a large semi-truck. Kevin was nervous and sweating breathing hard and looking out of the window as the traffic seemed to surround him on both sides. So many things could go wrong with his impulsive plan. The Derek Morgan he knew was fearless and he'd face guns, knives, bombs and all other manners of danger only to survive dragging the corpses of unsubs behind him all in a day's work. Kevin was no match for the man Penelope called her hero her knight in blood-caked armor. He nervously tapped on the steering wheel waiting for the light to turn. The fact that Morgan had stopped talking worried him that meant he was thinking and that wasn't good.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"Don't move!"

Jordan stiffened as the voice behind her froze her in place. Penelope looked into the eyes of her friend. She felt a slight relief fill her. She knew what JJ could do she'd seen her put a bullet dead center of a man who'd shot her and had threatened the life of the rest of her team. She was so calm as she stood with her weapon trained on Jordan.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Put the gun down."

Jordan could still pull the trigger but JJ could pull hers too and then Jordan would die a loser. Derek would still belong to Penelope and she would just simply be dead. She looked through the mirror at JJ then back at Penelope. Her life was over now. This stunt of hers meant the end of everything that she'd worked so hard for, she'd surely go to jail and the humiliation would be too much to live with.

"It's not fair! What does he see in her?" What?"

"He doesn't want you, Jordan. He loves Penelope. Now just so you know, I'm really good at putting bullets in people's heads. So, if you want to walk out of here alive…"

But she didn't want to walk out handcuffed and the laughing stock and subject of bureau chatter for the next ten years. She didn't want to live without him and if she died today, she wasn't going to die alone. So, with nothing more than a small smile of resignation, she took aim…

 **Meanwhile…**

It was too late; he should have known that he couldn't best the man who took men worse than him down everyday. Morgan's hand was on the gun now and the look on Kevin's face was almost comical as he tried desperately to maintain control of the weapon that would end one of their lives today. He wanted to win and he thought today would be different all he had to do was kill Derek Morgan. The fact that he was at a disadvantage with his memory loss gave him a false sense of hope and confidence. But the sound of the gun discharging changed everything. The loud bang shattered his delusion of victory, confirmed that once again he had lost. The bright red stain blossomed growing larger by the second and the man now holding the gun stared in shock at what he'd done.

Onlookers had been drawn now to the late model Jeep Cherokee some pounding on the windows and yelling some standing curious onlookers of the bloody aftermath. Derek looked at them mouth open unable to speak then back at the wide-eyed man leaning still against the door. Nothing made sense yet it all became crystal clear as the empty dark places in his mind began filling with images of his friends, his family and the woman who'd become his solace and his future. What had happened and why was he sitting here in the middle of traffic with a gun and blood on his hands? He knew but he didn't want to know now…he longed for the safety of ignorance and darkness… he'd give anything to be able to turn back the hands of time. He longed for the solitude of the darkness that had enveloped his very thoughts for the past several days but most of all…he longed for Penelope…


	15. Chapter 15

The deep red drops splashed against her pale white skin had its own macabre beauty. Both of them stood looking at her reflection as the demented beast lay bleeding out on the floor. She hadn't moved, hadn't shed a tear the sound of the gunshot was symphonic as she swayed ever so slightly almost unnoticed. She inhaled the sweet smell of gunpowder and contemplated the cost of dry cleaning while JJ slowly holstered her gun. The sound of the door being knocked nearly off its hinges broke their trance reminding them both that this wasn't a dream.

"JJ! Garcia!"

"We're fine…Hotch."

She still had not spoken as her team surrounded her carefully stepping around the land mine of forensic evidence. None of them touched her, resisting the urge to grab her and hug her tightly for she herself was evidence; evidence of a crime… she her self was a piece of the puzzle that explained the death of Jordan Todd.

"Penelope…"

His sweet voice wasn't enough to free her from the shock of what had just happened.

"Penelope, are you okay? It's over now you're safe she can't hurt you anymore."

Spencer's eyes pleaded for her to understand she had to understand he couldn't lose her or anyone else that meant something to him. Then she nodded her head silently letting them know that she was okay, unharmed physically even though her mind was not so sure.

Hotch's phone rang and he was grateful for an excuse to retreat from the scene. Anderson's name appeared on his screen and he hoped for better news.

"They found them! The police found them about a mile from the airport."

"Morgan?"

"He seems fine, shaken up but fine."

"What about Lynch?"

"He's dead, Sir…gunshot wound to the head…Agent Morgan killed him."

He sighed in relief as he glanced at the others and nodded. Then their sighs echoed his as they all began exiting the bathroom so that the crime scene investigators could begin their work.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the downtown precinct. I'll stay here until you arrive."

"We're on our way."

 **D.C. Police Department – Downtown – 45 minutes later…**

Hotch, Rossi and Reid entered the busy precinct and were quickly greeted by Lt. Mark Brisco they'd worked together on several cases in the past so Brisco took it upon himself to look after Morgan until they arrived. The four shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"How is he?"

Brisco nodded towards his office on the opposite side of the room. The four exchanged concerned glances as they waded through the other detectives.

"He hasn't said much since we brought him in. It's a good thing you called in the alert otherwise things could have ended pretty bad."

"What are you saying?" Hotch asked.

"The driver was dead, and your agent was sitting holding a gun and when my officers arrived on scene it took them a while to get him to drop the gun."

"Can we talk to him?" Rossi asked.

"Sure in fact he's free to go. I'm sure the D.A. won't be charging him with anything it looks like a clear case of self-defense."

"Thanks lieutenant."

"My pleasure."

The four exchanged nods and Brisco walked away leaving them alone. Reid slowly opened the door. Morgan looked up at them and then back at the blood on his shirt and pants. His hands still had traces of Kevin's blood.

"Morgan?" Hotch began. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"It's over."

"Is it? I don't know 'cause I feel like my head is spinning. I have all these memories and colors where things used to be black and white… he was going to kill me… I remember…everything… I remember! All of you… that's good, right?"

Rossi and Reid smiled then looked at Hotch who nodded yes. He was back broken but he was back and he was home where they would help him find the answers to the questions still lying dormant in his mind. Morgan stood and followed them through the door into the larger room.

Garcia insisted on joining the others and so after getting cleaned up JJ drove her to the station. Just as they walked inside the men where nearing the door. Everyone seemed to dissolve into a blur accept for her. She'd been crying he could tell by the tinge of red around her eyes. The others stepped away forming a semi-circle around them. She saw the blood on his clothes but it didn't matter he was alive and standing in front of her in one piece. She didn't know what to say as he came closer touching her lightly on her arm then pulling her to his body.

"I missed you."

JJ wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes as she watched the reunion between her best friends. The others stood silently fighting back their own tears. The silence was comfortable, warm and necessary understood only between family and they were family no doubt.

"I missed you too, Handsome."

"Okay, let's get out of here before theses two get us all arrested."

Laughing the seven headed out of the building and toward their SUV's. Now the word, home, was clearer in his mind and he was anxious to be home in his bed with her. It seemed as if he'd been away for ages he felt as if he'd missed so much but for now all he wanted to do was rest.

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Evening –**

The ride home had been quiet which was understandable they'd both been through a lot both had come close to being killed and now she paced the kitchen floor not knowing yet how much he really remembered. Her cell phone rang stopping her nervous march across the wooden floor.

"Hey, JJ."

"You sound stressed is everything okay?"

"No! JJ, he hasn't said two words since he's been home! I don't know if he remembers that I gave his ring back or if he even wants to be with me any more or…"

"Whoa, girlie! Just give him time, okay? Today was crazy and he's still trying to process everything that's happened."

"Yeah I know but it's just…I hurt him so bad, JJ!"

"Then talk to him if it'll make you feel better, but you've got to settle down."

"Okay, I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right. So, where is he right now?"

"He's in the shower. I'm supposed to be making sandwiches but I tell you JJ, I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Breathe…breathe! Everything's going to work out."

"Thanks, Jayje…I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"Well, likewise…now get off of the phone and take care of your man! I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay and JJ…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for saving my life…again…"

"Like I said before…we do what we have to to protect our family."

Garcia ended the call and began searching the refrigerator and the pantry for food. She found leftover chicken and decided to make chicken salad sandwiches and vegetable soup. As she began chopping the chicken she felt his strong arms snaking around her waist. It felt good to be held against his chest as he slowly planted kisses on her neck and nuzzling his nose against the back of her ears. He smelled so good and she relaxed against him wanting more of him.

"I love you, Baby Girl."

She didn't think she'd ever hear those words again. She watched as he took the knife from her hand and set it on the counter then without another word he turned her to face him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Handsome."

She kissed him this time, softly, sweetly then he took over as he deepened the kiss with her permission. His hands roamed her body it felt like it had been an eternity since he'd touched her. Suddenly her feet left the ground as he lifted her sitting her on the island. He continued kissing her…her lips then trailing kisses from her lips to her neck down to her chest in that space between her luscious breasts. Her head fell back giving him the space and freedom he needed to explore her body. They needed to talk about things, she wanted to apologize for what she had done but his mouth on her…his hands tugging on the hem of her t-shirt made her reconsider the timing of that conversation. He had a way of touching her that made it impossible to speak all she could do was moan and call out his name. This was one of those times as his hands on the bare skin of her breasts silenced her desire to speak.

"I'm hungry…"

"I was trying to fix us a snack before…"

He kissed her hard…

"You…"

His tongue was sweet and forceful…gentle and bold…and…

"Interrupted…"

His hands had found their way into her panties and he knew just how to make…her moan with just the touch his finger tips and…

"Me…"

"I'm not talking about food, silly girl…"

He was rubbing that spot…that place…just the way…

" _Oh_ …Handsome…I've missed…"

… The way…yes…he'd found that spot the first time they'd made love…yes…Derek Morgan had a way of making her scream his…

"…You…so much… _Derek…Baby!_ "

He kissed her again…she loved how he could speak with his tongue without saying a damn thing…

…Then he picked her up…holding her firmly in his arms…he carried her out of the kitchen…down the hall…into the bedroom…their bedroom…the bed was already turned down…she could have sworn that she had made it that morning before leaving for work…

"…Baby… we need to talk…I…I…"

"Not now, Garcia…"

"But…"

"I said, not now…"


	16. Chapter 16

Derek never ceased to amaze her. He'd made love to her with so much passion and love each and every time and last night had been no different but the early morning sunshine creeping into their room was a reminder that they had unfinished business. The butterflies in her stomach were awake too and so were her fears of losing him to the truth of what she'd done. So, carefully she extricated herself from his arms and quietly escaped to the safety of the bathroom.

He remained still allowing her to believe he was still asleep. He felt her stiffen and her heart rate increase as she pulled away and left him alone in the bed. She was nervous and afraid of what his memories would bring to their happy reunion. He loved her too much to let anything ruin things. He hadn't forgotten what she'd done and the pain of her returning the ring still stabbed at his heart. The fact that she was unsure of his feelings and the fact that she still did not feel safe in his love made him aware that he still had work to do.

He climbed out of bed just as the steam from the shower began to escape from the space under the door. He wanted to join her and even now his body was urging him to do so but he couldn't not now not after what she had done. He slipped out of bed finding his boxers on the floor he put them on.

The hot water beating against her naked skin felt like heaven bringing back memories of his hands brushing against her his fingers exploring and finding new ways to make her scream and want him more. He loved her enough to be creative in his lovemaking and for that she was indeed blessed. She couldn't lose him…

He heard the water turn off and he knew she'd be coming out of the bathroom soon. He inhaled and exhaled his stomach was nervous with anticipation. He remembered the night he'd proposed to her his hands shaking as he pulled the small black velvet box from his pocket. He took the steps two by two back to the bedroom. He didn't want to lose her…

The smells of breakfast and coffee met her as she stepped into the bedroom. The bed was empty and she felt a slight twinge of panic. Dressed in one of his old worn t-shirts she approached the bed drawn by something shiny on her pillow. Curious, she drew closer she gasped at the sight of the ring he'd given her almost two weeks ago. Her jaw dropped hypnotized by the sparkle and glow of the large stone.

"You were hoping I didn't remember, right?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He'd been watching her from the doorway.

"Derek! You scared me!"

Without saying another word he slowly closed the gap between them keeping a piercing glare on her. She didn't know what to think as he passed her letting his body lightly brush against hers. Then he picked up the ring holding it up to the sunlight examining it as if wondering what to do next.

"Derek…I…"

"I have a question for you."

"I'm so…"

"I'm going to ask you a question." He began again. "I want you to really think about it before you answer me because I will never ask you this question again."

He took two steps toward her and gently taking her hands in his he dropped down on one knee. She felt the tears falling from her eyes as she held her breath looking into the eyes of the man that meant everything to her.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the woman of my dreams and even in the dark you are my light. I need you to trust my love for you, I need you to feel safe in my arms and in my life and know that I would never ever hurt you. Penelope Marie Garcia will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

His smile lit up the room as he stood and took her in his arms wrapping her tightly and holding her against his body. She wasted no time in kissing him hard and long until their lungs screamed for air.

"I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you, Derek Morgan! I'm so sorry…I hurt you and I'll do anything…"

"Shh…stop talking motor mouth!"

"I don't deserve you…"

"Oh you deserve so much more…"

 **Six months later…**

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I'm more than ready!"

JJ watched her best friend as she put the final touches on her makeup. She'd never seen her so happy as she had been these last several months. Derek had been patient and he'd worked hard to convince her that he wasn't going anywhere. JJ had talked her friend down from the cliff several times in the process but now here she was dressed like a princess waiting to meet her prince. Her life had somehow convinced her that she could never have the man of her dreams and so, when he came she was afraid it was all some cosmic joke to break her heart. Thankfully she'd been wrong and today would begin a new chapter in all of their lives.

"You ready to do this?"

"I'm more than ready!" He replied. "I need to marry her before she comes to her senses and realizes that she could do a whole lot better, Pretty Boy!"

"Nah, you two were made for each other! I'm happy for you both!"

"Just think, if you hadn't saved my Baby Girl's life this day would have never been possible. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I just want you and Garcia to be happy, that's all the thanks I need."

"As long as we're together, then we'll be happy."

Reid checked his watch and took one more look at his friend's tie and smiled.

"It's time."

Morgan smiled and nodded and led the way to the door.

 **One year later…**

The Morgan's had settled into married life comfortably and both Derek and Penelope were happier than they'd ever been. Work still kept him away and the horrors of what they saw every day haunted him in his dreams but she was his constant and with her help he battled his demons and won. Today marked their first year anniversary and she'd planned a quiet romantic dinner for the two of them. But as fate would have it, life had other plans.

"PUSH!"

"AHHH!"

"Good Baby, you're doing good!"

"Derek Morgan…you will never touch me again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Baby Girl, I hear you."

He grimaced in pain as she choked the life out of his left hand.

"Oh Shit! Here comes another contraction!"

"Okay, I'm right here! You can do this, Sweetness!"

"AHHH…"

"PUSH!"

"That's it, that's it...I'm so proud of you…"

Sweaty, breathless and exhausted she looked into his eyes and saw all of the goodness the world had to offer. She saw his love and hope and she saw the future. She also saw what she had nearly thrown away because of her fear and insecurities.

"I love you Derek Morgan."

"I love you Penelope Morgan."

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"I'm more than ready!" He answered.

Minutes later, Andrew Spencer Morgan made his entry into their world kicking and screaming. He was healthy and wide-eyed, the symbol of his parents love made flesh. As he watched his son sleeping in his mother's arms, Derek felt whole and for the first time saw a glimpse of his life's purpose. Love wasn't easy nor was it meant to be but whatever the journey had forced him to endure he knew it had been worth it. This was his destiny, to be her husband and to be the father of his son. That was all he needed all he ever wanted and much more than he deserved. Was he ready? Yes, Derek Morgan was more than ready.

 _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_ _Lao Tzu_

The End…


End file.
